


Accidental Meeting

by Oilegsy



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Accidental Plot, Accidental Relationship, F/F, Slow Romance, puppy danvers, supercat, supergirl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-05-31 19:28:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6484600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oilegsy/pseuds/Oilegsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A slight retelling of the Supergirl Series.  Cat and Kara keep accidentally running into each other throughout the course of their relationship.  Eventually, they'll figure things out with a few bumps along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chance meeting

It was the day before Kara Danvers would start her new adventure in National City, eager to start her new job at Catco World Wide Media. For too long she saw her cousin, Kal-El, or Clark as he insisted on being called his given name in this world, leading the life she wanted to lead. Kal... Clark was a reporter and superhero. He was established in Metropolis and seemed to find his place on Earth.

Meanwhile, at 25, she felt like life was passing her by. Stuck for so many years in the phantom zone and then under the watchful eyes of her cousin and the Danvers, she felt like she never found her path. That ended now. Tomorow was the day she started her new job as a junior editor for Catco’s Tribune. While she knew it was losing readership, she was optimistic she could find a way to get the Tribune back on its feet.

She knew working at the Tribune would be daunting, she did some research, and the owner Cat Grant was intimidating. Known as the Queen of All Media and the most powerful women in National City, people didn’t last long at CATCO if they weren’t competent.

Alex had warned her about working for such a high profile woman. “Why not peruse art, music, teaching? You don’t have to be in journalism just because your cousin does it. Cat Grant is demanding and has been know to not be the easiest person to work within National City, you can do more, not to mention you plan to come out as a hero we need to work on that…” Alex goes on as Kara begins to tune her out and proceeds to gulp down her milkshake. Of all the things she wanted to do on her “last day of freedom” as Alex called it was to relax and enjoy a simple milkshake.

However, fate had other plans in store.

Neither of them knew a few blocks away a horrific accident would begin to unfold. A private plane was begging its initial descent into National City Airport until one of its engines blew. The pilot announced to the lone passenger and the crew that one of their engines blew, but nothing to worry about, being this close to the airport and one of the engines blowing was still an easy land. However, when the second engine blew on the tiny craft, the pilot began to worry and needed to prep for an emergency water landing. The lone passenger inside began to curse wishing this was the one-time National City had its own superhero.

At this exact moment, the TV began to break coverage of this, and Alex saw Kara’s ears perk up and saw her head lock onto the TV. Kara turned back to Alex with eager eyes, reading her mind Alex began to say, “Kara. No, we still need to-” and just like that Kara said, “It’s now or never!” and sped off to the plane. Alex finished, “…come up with a plan.” But it was too late; Kara was shooting out into the sky in a makeshift suite, coming out as National City’s superhero in a mock-up suite that still needed some fine tuning.

Kara didn’t care that Alex wanted to help Kara’s coming out as a superhero. They needed to make sure her identity would not be compromised, especially working in a high-profile company. The list went on and on but Kara was ready, she was born ready for this, and so she took off into the air and had her sights set on the plane.

She was there moments after the pilot was prepping for a water landing and started to panic when the plane seemed to be completely malfunctioning and short of attempting to soften a crash into the water he was out of ideas. As the nose was rapidly diving towards the water and he can see the bridge approaching the plane began to level off. He was no longer controlling the plane and tried to figure out what was happening.

Below the plane was Kara, gripping into the metal and trying to level out the plane before it swan dived into the river. Exerting all her strength and screaming in what she thought pain would feel like, she maneuvered the aircraft around the bridge and safely into the water. As soon as she guided the plane down and dragged herself out of the water, she noticed helicopters swarming the scene. She went to the emergency exit, ripped off the door, and looked inside for passengers. She noticed one woman, blonde hair, dark brown eyes, and small frame staring deer eye at her. Kara approached and began to say, “Ma’am, are you okay?” while extending a hand out to her.  
  
The women blinked and looked at the sight in front of her. A tall young woman was coming towards her with sunlight beaming behind her from the torn door. Blonde, Muscular, Blue eyes, with soft features, and the same S familiar to Superman. She was enamored by the woman in front of her, beautiful and powerful, she noticed her cheeks started to feel flush and her breath caught as the woman smiled at her, shook her head. What was she doing?  
  
This woman just saved her life, she snapped and said, “Miss, not ma'am. Thank you for saving my life.” Kara approached her, “Miss, it’s not a problem when your plane began to fall I was here at the right time to bring the plane down safely,” the younger girl beamed. Kara was looking at the woman who noticed her cheeks were flush, and heart beat was racing, she must have adrenaline going through her system she thought.  
  
The older woman replied, “Well thank you, again, for saving me, it’s good you can fly if my pilot can’t” she joked. Cat Grant paused, why was she acting like a damsel in distress just saved by a hero when she’s a reporter. She blinked again and said, “what's your name?” Just as Kara was opening her mouth she froze, shit her name. What was her name, Clark is Superman, she’s Superwoman? She and Alex haven't finalized the name yet, the plan. Fuck. Kara muttered, “Super… umm, Super…” and just like that she flew out of the plane in panic leaving them floating on the river and a stunned Cat Grant wishing she caught the woman's name.

***Later that Night***

“A mysterious woman saved Cat Grant and her crew attempting to make an emergency landing when the small craft’s engines both failed during landing procedures. We’re unsure who this mysterious woman is, but according to Miss Grant, her name is Supergirl and assumes she is related to Superman of Metropolis.”

Kara was furious in what she was named that she didn't catch the reporter calling the woman she rescued Cat Grant. “Alex! Supergirl, GIRL, SUPERGIRL, I’m a WOMAN! Kal-el gets Superman, and I’m stuck being Supergirl.” She rants as she sits down on the couch next to Alex almost bouncing her off the cushion and she chomps on her 5th slice of pizza. Then she looks at Alex and goes, “But THAT was AWESOME! I flew and saved that woman, and I’m out, I’ve officially came out! This week could not get any better!” Alex sunk into the couch thinking of what else could happen this week, not wanting to crush Kara’s spirits, but in Kara’s excitement she hasn’t put together yet that the woman she saved was her boss she needed to see tomorrow on her first day at CATCO.

***Next Day***

Kara is eager to start her new job. Alex had urged her that they needed to go to the DEO and debrief, but Kara did not want to hear it and begged Alex if that could wait until later with her best puppy dog eyes. She didn’t want to ruin her good spirits by running test. Alex warned her not to slip about it, and that Cat Grant WAS her boss, who SHE just saved. Then just like that, Kara was off to CATCO.

She stopped by Noonan's to get some coffee and donuts before her day. She entered the cafe she saw a small-framed, blonde woman at the counter who looked oddly familiar. She was having difficulty ordering her drink and was yelling at the cashier who seemed to be shrinking in fear, “I’m not sure what I get, do you think I typically am a woman to get coffee? You should know my drink!! If I had a competent assistance who I didn’t have to replace, I wouldn’t be doing this!”  
  
That’s when Kara stepped in and said to the cashier, “I’ll take a latte and so will umm…” pausing to look at the woman who she couldn’t yet place, “and she’ll take one too.” Handing her card to the cashier, the older woman began to stare at her with the same expression as if she knew this younger woman. Cat began to take in the younger woman as something seemed oddly familiar, blonde hair, blue eyes, slightly muscular, height, her brain began to rack, and she looked at the smile beaming at her and began to blush, blushing two times in two days, Cat Grant get it together she thought.  
  
Taken aback by her thoughts, Cat replied, “Thank you, you didn’t have to do that, usually my assistant gets my coffee, but my assistant is nowhere to be found today. You think after being left in a plane on the river my assistant would have picked a better day to not show up to work.”  
  
Kara was staring at the woman and noticed the blush as increased heartbeat same as yesterday…. that’s when it clicked, this is the woman from the plane, this is Cat Grant! Her boss!” Kara responds, “Oh gosh you were the woman on the plane!? You looked so terrified, I mean you must have been terrified,” quickly correcting herself, pushing her glasses further up her nose, hoping the slip wouldn’t be noticed.  
  
Miss Grant paused and looked up and down at the puppy-like creature in front of her, pastels, cardigan, glasses, and ponytail. Where did this girl grow up? A farm? But still she has a feeling she knew her from somewhere. She was about to respond when the frightened cashier said, “Here are your lattes miss.” Cat grabbed hers and said, “Well, yes, I was.” Cat Grant looked her over once more and just like that she turned on her heel and left Kara standing there with the other latte and speechless.

Cat Grant was her boss and saw her as Super, well Supergirl. Suddenly her week felt like it was going to be a lot more difficult that she imagined.


	2. Office Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara bumps into Cat Grant this time in her office, changing how they're going to work with each other.

Cat Grant made her way to CatCo furious that she had to get her own coffee today. Today out of all days, _why is it so hard to find good employees in this city_ she thinks to herself _._ As she made her way past the paparazzi, trying to get a statement from her about the National City’s new superhero, she waved them on stating that CatCo will be doing a press conference in an hour.  At least this superhero could possibly save the Tribune and perfect timing with the new junior editor starting.  She came highly recommended from Clark Kent and snatching up talent before Lois Lane did was a favorite past time of hers.

As she’s waiting now in her private elevator she begins to think of Supergirl, the mysterious woman she will be branding. She needs to get a private interview with her, the first, she won’t let Lois Lane come into her city and scoop this Superhero too. 

As the elevator stops a bit of her coffee spills onto her jacket, shit, “this is why I have my assistant give this to me after I get off.”  Huffing she remembers she needs a new assistant, she should have hired that girl, she took initiative and also wasn’t bad to look at.

Striding off the elevator, the bullpen became silent looking for Cat Grants cue.  Most of the key players in CatCo were on the floor waiting for Cat Grant to spring into action after yesterdays event.  

"Whitt! Take my jacket out to dry cleaning!” She yells to her IT guy.   
  
Winn took Miss Grants’ jacket fumbling with it down to the elevators.  As the door opened still looking down he bumped into a pretty hard shoulder, looking up, he said excuse me then paused, he bumped into a tall, muscular, blonde hair woman getting off the elevator looking lost and spilling more coffee onto Miss Grants caught. 

“Oh gosh, oh I’m so sorry, here let me take it, I’ll clean it up for you!” Kara replied, upset she was already messing up on her first day.   
  
Winn replied, “oh no, no worries, I’m already taking it to the dry cleaners for Cat Grant,” he smiled at her while straightening up.    
  
Still standing in the elevator she relaxed with that information, as she walked by she said, “oh, where is Cat Grant’s office?” Winn replied, “The glass one, with all the people looking slightly terrified.”

 

Kara made her way into a meeting that was already going on.  The head of HR tried to explain what was going on today, but in light of the new superhero she wouldn’t be able to get a full tour today and should just make her way up to the meeting that would be happening in CatCo’s bullpen. She made her way into Miss Grants’ office and started to listen to the woman…   
  
“…Now we need all hands on deck with this one, we don’t need some sleazy gossip magazine getting the scoop and we don’t want the daily planet either.  James! You know the big blue boy scout over there, see if they are related! We need to brand this Supergirl, where did she come from, where has she been, what makes her tick! Chop Chop everyone, I need answers!”   
  
Just like that she’s shooing everyone away until she notices a familiar ponytail and cardigan in the crowd, the girl from the coffee shop, _who is this girl, how did she get in here, she must be from TMZ or a Lois Lane plant_ _to get the scoop._ She was going to get to the bottom of this.

“You! You Stay.”  She directed at the younger blonde.  Kara froze in her place and turned to see a Cat Grant smoothing out her skirt and swirling a pair of glasses in her hand as she leaned back on her desk.  Despite the cool demeanor Miss Grant gave off Kara could hear the quickening of her heart beat as Kara approached.    
  
“I’m sorry Miss Grant, I’m here fo–” Kara began to stammer as she fixed her glasses.  
  
Miss Grant cut her off, “Coffee girl, that was oddly nice of you to get me my latte, not every day do I have a young, attr-  woman stepping to my rescue from frightened cashiers.”   
  
Kara slightly blushed _was Cat Grant about to call her attractive_ and moved a strand of her hair behind her ear, “It was nothing, Miss Grant, just trying to help, I’m actually here –” she began to say...  
  
Cat Grant cut her off, “Yes, why are you here, TMZ, Daily planet? I don’t need a spy lurking through my hallways.” She said as her eyes focused on the younger girl stepping closer making Kara fumble with her hands,  “Actually, that’s just it Miss Grant, I’m your newest hire…”    
  
Miss Grant eyes widened, “oh wow, they already found me a new assistant, that’s perfect, first things first you…”    
  
Kara cut her off, “actually Miss Grant, I’m your new junior editor for the Tribune.”  Cat Grant was taken aback, was she just caught off by the young girl standing in front of her to tell her she’s her new junior editor.  No, Cat Grant set the rules at CatCo. Getting even close to the girl who started to turn a slight shade a pink,    
  
“This is my Company and I can see where people fit, now whoever hired you clearly thinks your suited for the junior editor positon, but I need an assistant now! I know you can take initiative, you’re not going to work at the Tribune, it may be failing for all we know, no, you’re going to work under me,” blushing as she said under me, “you’re going to go a lot farther working for me directly, go find James Olsen and figure out what he’s found out about this Supergirl while I have new contracts drawn up for you to work for me.  What is your name?”  Kara still stumbling over everything that has happened, “Kara… my name is Kara Danvers.” 

 

Cat Grant pauses, the way she said that, she’s sworn she’s head that voice before, cocking her head to the side and eyeing her up and down one more time, “That’ll be all Kiera, I expect you back here within the hour with a full update on Supergirl.”

 Kara let out a deep sigh leaving Miss Grant’s office and trying to find James.  What else could go wrong this week.  She huffed and thought, _at least Miss Grant wasn’t bad to look at_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm not sure whether the chapters should be longer. It seems like it might be a bit slow, but I rather give more chapters so it's easier to read in chunks then all at once? Let me know what you think!


	3. Balcony Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Cat seemed to have a habit forming of running into each other... or this time one of them is caught flying by.

Since it wouldn’t take long for Kara to gather information on Supergirl, she decided to find James. She already knew James, formerly Jimmy to Clark, it was great to have a familiar face working at CatCo. It took her a few moments before she honed in on James’ voice and found his office.

“Kara!" James smiled while reaching out to give her a hug, “It’s great to see you, I see your coming out was a little sooner than expected. The big guy couldn’t have been prouder!”

Pulling away from the hug, “Kal-el, Clark! Saw it and is proud!? Oh man, that’s amazing, that makes me so happy.” Kara is beaming as her arms start to sway back and forth while she rocks on her feet.  
“Well, it was a sight to see! Now, what can I give Miss Grant? I heard you’re her new assistant? What happened to junior editor?” James asked leaning back with his arms folded.

“Yeah, that happened, well I bumped into her this morning and bought her a latte before I realized she was my boss and then I saw her in her office and she decided working for her directly would be a better fit? So here I am.” She said not really being able to piece together why Cat Grant would want her to be her assistant. “You can tell her you secured her an interview with Supergirl herself, be at her office in 15 mins for a full reporting, I’ll create a spreadsheet of things we’ve gathered so far” Kara replied and she bounced out of James’ office. All James could do was shake his head while smiling as he saw Kara gleefully leave his office. 

***15 mins later***

“I’ve compiled from various new sources and from James the following details about Supergirl,” Kara pausing because she still didn’t like the name, “...Supergirl seems to display similar powers to Superman, Speed, Strength, and Flight so far, no other powers have been used in her first rescue. Media outlets are saying she’s related to Superman due to the similar costume colors and S symbol. Superman says, no comment on their relationship.” She pushes her glasses up her nose and holds on tightly to her tablet and she realizes Cat Grant is slowly walking towards her with glasses firmly in her grip. 

“You’re telling me, you’ve had an hour to come up with information on Supergirl and you’re telling me all you have been able to do it come up with a summary of what I already know!? I have a press conference starting shortly!!” Cat Grant was fuming, not breaking eye contact with Kara. 

“I, uhh, well you see, it was umm…” Kara began to mumble.

“Kara also left out, she was able to secure a picture of Supergirl too, one of her connections in the helicopter was able to get us a photo of Supergirl and…” James began to say. 

“Kiera! You got a photo of Supergirl, show me!” as she rips the paper from James hand, “this is amazing... it’s…” as Cat Grant looks down she sees a picture of the girl flying away from the airplane and a small blonde figure standing in the doorway in awe. Not only was the first picture of Supergirl, it was of Supergirl and her, “Well this is excellent work. You need to be forthcoming with your work Kiera!” 

Just then Kara ears perked up and began to hear the familiar thud, was Miss Grant's heart racing seeing the picture?

Turning back to her desk, “Now James, what else were you going to tell me, it better not disappoint me.” James' chest puffed up and with a smile said, “You have an interview, this evening, with Supergirl. 8pm.” 

James nor Kara ever imagined they would see Cat Grant’s stop like that. “Well, now that is delivery, I assume you can tell her my balcony will suffice. Kiera! Prep my balcony, water, candy, whiskey? I wonder if she drinks, can she even drink? Some light snacks, and prep some questions. I need to figure out what’s the mystery behind this girl. Chop Chop.”

Kara took a gulp and said, “Yes Miss Grant,” and began to walk out the office. She paused for a moment as she heard Miss Grant’s heart beat increase ever so slightly again. 

***Hours into the evening***

The press conference went well and she boasted she would be forging a working relationship with the new superhero. But that was hours ago.

The time for the Supergirl interview had come and gone. What turned into 8pm, became 8:30 then 9, 9:15 to 10 pm and she was cursing by the time 11pm had rolled around and still no Supergirl. 

Of course, Cat saw the news, her team was reporting it. There was a fire on the barge and Supergirl had come to the rescue. Not before damaging this massive ship and leaking oil into the ocean. You could see the panic in Supergirl’s face as she tried to fix the situation and move people away. This time she had on a suit that was even closer to Superman’s. Red Cape, blue top, bold “S” symbol, red skirt, black tights and red boots. Despite Cat’s dislike for Primary colors, the girl pulled it off well and this suit was an improvement to the first one she met the girl in. 

But where was she? 

Kara was kicking herself for the event at the barge. It should have been a simple fix but she pulled on the boat too strongly. She was drenched in oil by the time she got finished and after her 4th shower at the DEO the oil was almost gone. 

After a stern talk from Alex and Hank and 2 debriefs later it was almost midnight and she was free to go. She knew it would be too late to speak to Miss Grant. She doesn’t wait for anyone. Why would she wait for her? 

She was flying back home when she noticed she was flying close to CatCo. She leisurely flew past Miss Grant’s Balcony and she heard a glass drop. 

There was Miss Grant. Entering the balcony with a glass of whiskey which was now on the floor. Kara picked up the slight increase of her heart beat and the gasp of air that escaped Miss Grant’s mouth. If only she could figure out Miss Grant, why did she want to figure out Cat Grant. Kara stopped midflight and hovered feet from the balcony. 

There was Supergirl. She stopped waiting for her and just when she had given up she ran into her, well she flew by her? 

Cat Grant began to look at the superhero, the new suit was far better than the first one. It accentuated her muscles and the cape draped behind her making her look like a painting against the skyline of National City. “oh, Supergirl,” she spoke just slightly above a whisper before coughing, “How nice of you to join me, finally.” Making sure to stress finally, Cat Grant does not wait, and here she was, caught waiting for Supergirl. 

Kara glided closer down to the balcony, how many times would she run into Cat Grant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and for all the kudos and comments! I really appreciate any prompts or feedback. The next chapter will finally have some Supercat moments and will be a bit longer.


	4. Casual Dip(s)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Cat are having a hard time figuring out what's going on between them and some slips along the way don't help.

That’s how the next few months went between Cat Grant and Supergirl, running, flying, or bumping into each other throughout National City. Sometimes it was on her CatCo balcony, other times it was after a rescue and Cat happened to be near. 

One time she even swore she heard a whoosh from her penthouse balcony, but that was nonsense, only a handful of people knew where Cat Grant lived and Supergirl was not one of them, or at least she thought she wasn’t. 

It was like Supergirl had a beacon right to her. Shaking her thoughts, Cat attempted to get a drink at a dive bar just far enough from CatCo that none of her employees should spot her. 

After the havoc that Leslie created as Livewire she needed a drink away from the office. She didn’t want to be alone, but she couldn’t tell anyone that, this bar fit her needs. 

Because of how she treated Leslie, her actions so many people could have gotten injured. Her assistant, who has proved to be of value, was one of the people she almost lost today. Kara seemed to know her every need before she ever asked, she valued the girl more than she let on. Purposely calling her Kiera to create distance between them. Not to mention, out of all her assistants so far she was the best to look at. Not that Cat Grant would ever let anyone know these thoughts. She valued Kara as a person, and she'll be damned if Leslie took someone from her. 

Now, what did she have to do to get a drink around here? 

Just like that, she noticed a feminine figure approaching the bar and quickly gained the attention of the bartender she failed to. Ordering a drink and smiling at the bartender she realized it was none other than her assistant Kara. 

“I’ll have a whiskey,” Kara chimed, seemingly unfazed by the day's events. 

Did Kara need the same thing she did? Miss Grant thought. 

Thanking the bartender with a tip and bringing the drink to her lips she turned her body and her eyes caught the glare of Cat Grant. 

This girl happened to chose this bar just as I was thinking about here? Cat Grant thought. 

“Hello, Miss Grant,” she said while choking on her whiskey almost dropping her class. 

Something about the way she said hello reminded Cat of her second run-in with Supergirl.

***Few months ago***

“Hello, Miss Grant” Supergirl said coming to a halt in the air, her cape seeming to snag in the air, began to float feet from Miss Grant’s balcony. If Supergirl could choke on words, Cat imagined this is what it would be like. 

Cat brushed herself off and adjusted her hips, “Why how nice of you to finally join me, Supergirl, excuse me while I make another drink, this one seemed to have slipped out of my hands,” She said as she turned and walked back inside, her back now to Supergirl. 

Kara observed how Miss Grant walked back with such intent. She thinks that’s the first time she saw Miss Grant falter in her months of working for her. 

Miss Grant reached the bar and took a glance at Supergirl before pouring her drink. 

Just then Kara heard the familiar thud, Cat Grants increasing heart beat. She’s listened to that twice before. She knew it now, and Miss Grant seemed to get excited whenever Supergirl is around, and well that one time Kara was in her office… 

Just as her thoughts were trailing off Miss Grant was walking back to her onto the balcony. However, Cat was not as smooth as she wanted to be and slipped on the whiskey that was on the floor. 

Supergirl was by her side in a blink catching her in a dip before her head hit the ground and Cat Grant found herself inches from Supergirl’s face. The S was flush against her chest as it raised up and down and she could feel the younger girl’s arm wrapped around her figure. From someone who she saw her rip an airplane door open, Supergirl surprisingly had a light touch. Strong blue eyes were piercing into her with concern.

Kara has Miss Grant in her arms. Well, Supergirl has Miss Grant in her arms, it was her fault Miss Grant slipped, but she couldn’t let her embarrassment show. She was breathing steadily, and her chest rose and fell with Miss Grants. She could feel the warmth coming from Miss Grant’s back. If she almost hadn’t cracked her head open, this could feel romantic. If only…

There it was, the heart beat again, it was thudding rapidly and increased as her eyes locked onto Miss Grant’s eyes and down to her lips. She heard Miss Grant take a gulp and looked down to her neck, and her heartbeat was speeding up. A charge began to build between them, and Kara could feel a wanting deep inside her growing.

She looked at Miss Grant, and she knew the same wanting was there too. Her eyes said it all, Kara’s fingertips were starting to burn feeling Miss Grants skin under the sheer fabric.   
She thought she could feel Miss Grant’s body tightening underneath her. Miss Grant’s hips shifted ever so slightly to steady herself, and they raised to Kara’s thighs, increasing the sound of the heartbeat. 

She was inches away from Miss Grant’s with her body pressed tightly against her. She could almost feel her head tilting…

Time seemed to freeze, if only for a few moments…

Just then she felt hands were on her chest, and Miss Grant was trying to push herself up, “Thank you Supergirl, for saving me, now if you can let me up.” 

She had to adjust her position feeling Supergirl’s eyes on her, her lips and then throat. She couldn’t help but wonder what Supergirl thought when her head started to tilt. Was that from concern or… she quickly remembered, if this girl was related to Superman she knew she had super hearing and didn’t want her to hear her increasing heartbeat. The moment was already too much for her. 

She stood up, and Supergirl was now feet from her, planted on her balcony, hands on her hips, Supergirl was watching her as she adjusted her pants and blouse. She thought she saw Supergirl blushing after the interaction, but she quickly floated away from the scene. 

“Why that was eventful, thank you Supergirl for saving me a second time,” she said trying to compose herself and soften her heart beat, “now for our interview?”

“Now? Miss Grant, it’s late, and you almost took a bad slip.” Supergirl said with a concerning tone now floating back down to the ground, this time leaving a few feet between them. Whatever tension that just occurred is replaced with genuine concern on Supergirl’s face. 

“Yes, I did, but it seems I only slipped because I split my drink and now it seems only fitting we have our interview as I finish a new drink.”

“Of course Miss Grant,” Supergirl said as she floated back a bit above the balcony. 

***present time***

“Why, oh I’m sorry, I didn’t see you here, umm do you want my Whiskey, I see you don’t have a drink, you must have been trying to get one,” Kara said as she offered her drink and adjusted her glasses. 

“That won’t be necessary, I was just leaving.” She said upset that her assistant received a drink before she did. More upset that Kara appeared as she was thinking about her. She didn't want to be alone, but it felt like Kara knowing what Cat Grant needed followed her outside the office and she couldn't accept that. 

With that, she left her assistant, mouth open, at the bar and stood to leave. However, things didn’t go as smoothly as she wanted to and she tripped on the bar stool. 

In a blink Kara was holding her up in the same position, she found herself a few months ago, moments away from Miss Grant hitting her head on the floor. 

Cat stared up at Kara’s face, her mouth still slightly open and she could feel her breath quicken. Her blue eyes locked on her behind the small frames. The effect wasn’t as strong as Supergirl’s because of the frames, but there was something familiar behind those glasses. 

Kara was holding Miss Grant for the second time now. Her breath was quick, almost panicky from catching her and she was close enough for Miss Grant to feel it. She looked down to see those brown eyes glaring into hers. 

Her arms were around Miss Grant’s back again, and there was the gentle thud increasing, Miss Grant’s heartbeat speeding up. 

She would never let Miss Grant know. However, working for her over the past few months Miss Grant’s heartbeat served as a beacon. 

There were calls for the various people Kara cared about. For Alex, it was her voice, no matter how soft she could hear Alex call her after years of growing up together. Getting close to her friends, Winn, James, even Lucy. They each had their own way of letting Kara know when they were close or in trouble. 

Whether they knew it or not, Kara was able to hone in on the people she cared about. Over the months, Miss Grant’s heartbeat gave her away after her first slip. It was how she was able to find her so easy in the city and accidently run into her so much. 

She didn’t plan it, but when she was doing laps around the city, she would find herself bumping into Miss Grant. At first, she thought it was an accident, but then she realized she would hear a familiar thud drawing her close, like it called to her. 

Looking back down into Miss Grants eyes with a feeling of wanting stirring from deep inside her, time seemed to freeze again….

Just then she remembered she had Miss Grant, her boss, Queen of All Media, in her arms, at a bar, and saw her blink as Miss Grant’s eyes began to travel down to her lips. She felt Miss Grant’s heartbeat quicken and her body was reacting the same way as it did a few months ago. Miss Grants hips rose slightly to steady herself. This time pressing and holding herself right against Kars’s waist. Kara unconsciously bit her bottom lip at the movement and her hand began to lower itself right above Miss Grants waist. If she just moved her lips three more inches, their lips would touch. 

Miss Grant’s head seemed to be doing the tilting this time as her eyes looked to be closed half way.  
That’s when Kara decided to bring Miss Grant back up to her feet as it was her turn to brush herself off. 

Cat was startled with what had just happened. She couldn’t believe what happened between the two of them. She almost fell again and this time, Kara was holding her up in a fashion that was too similar to Supergirl. With a feeling too similar to Supergirl. She felt her heart race in just the same manner. And those eyes. They were hidden behind those frames, but she almost felt hypnotized by them. Not to mention the tension that seemed to ignite between them.

She was not the type of boss to have an affair with an assistant, an assistant almost half her age. No this wouldn’t do. This couldn’t happen. 

“Why, thank you, Kara,” letting her real name slip out of her mouth and adjusting her skirt, “I’ll be heading home, I’ll see you tomorrow first thing in the office.” 

“See you tomorrow Miss Grant,” Kara replied confused as she heard the heartbeat walk out of the bar and all the way to a car parked down the street. 

She closed her eyes and heard Miss Grant’s heartbeat for almost a mile down the road. 

***The Next Day***

“Okay, what is going on, the last time I saw Miss Grant quiet like this, Lois Lane was rumored to be having an affair with Superman, something is not right,” Winn said to Kara glaring into the glass office noting a quiet Cat Grant who hasn’t said a peep all day. 

Kara was wondering the same thing herself. Dismissing what was said by Winn. She knew Lois and Clark were dating. They hid it for months before a few slip-ups occurred of Superman showing up at Lois’s private balcony. They fought off rumors and in a few months everyone forgot about the occurrence. 

Clark discussed dating with Kara and the troubles it brought…. Kara stopped her thoughts. She wasn't dating Cat Grant. Cat Grant wouldn’t date an assistant, and she wouldn’t, right? Cat Grant wouldn’t date Kara, but maybe Supergirl… No. These thoughts had to stop. 

Kara told herself that slipping and falling like that was close, intimate, adrenaline from almost falling was there. It was just an accident… that happened twice. 

Still, Kara worried about Miss Grant, staring into the glass office still. After a brief interaction of going over Miss Grant’s schedule after her morning latte, Kara was dismissed and not hearing the typical yell of Kiera from the glass office was becoming concerning.

“Kara!” Lucy said snapping Kara’s attention away from Miss Grant and to a face that was smiling with a smirk that seemed up to no good. 

“Now if I didn’t know any better, that longing look of yours appears to be directed at Miss Grant. Missing the shrill calling of Kiera! Every few minutes?” Lucy joked with her but the way she cocked her eyebrow implied something else. 

This comment made Winn laugh and Kara shot him a quick look mouthing, “Shut up.” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Kara said pushing her frames closer to her face. 

After a few months of awkwardness between her and Lucy, trying to convince Lucy she wasn’t crushing on James they were finally on good terms. Lucy always teased Kara trying to figure out who to set her up with after they had become friends. 

“I was just um, concerned, usually, Miss Grant needs more assistance throughout her day,” if Kara said on cue hearing, “Kiera!” come from the glass office. 

“Assistance… I’m sure that’s what you want to call it” Lucy whispers to Kara knowing she’ll hear as she enters Miss Grants office causing her to blush. 

“Kiera, trying out new makeup today, your cheeks look red,” Miss Grant says while smiling at Kara.

“No umm Miss Grant, Lucy just said…” noticing how far she was from Lucy now, “Lucy was telling me something outside, any way, nothing you need to worry about Miss Grant, what can I help you with.” She said looking back at Lucy slightly who could be caught giggling as she walked back to her office.

“Well it seems, you’re friendly with the better lane,” She said taking her glasses off her face, “I need you to get James and tell him to set up a meeting with Supergirl, tonight.” She said pausing staring at Kara, “That’s all.” 

“That’s all? Miss Grant, did I do something wrong yesterday, because the bar, I didn’t mean to catch you like that, I was just trying to be helpf…”

Miss Grant cut her off putting a hand up, “It’s okay, no need to mention that, you did what you did. James, Supergirl, tonight.” 

“Yes, Miss Grant,” Kara said as she said turning 

“Oh and Kiera, tell Supergirl, try not to be late this time.” Miss Grant smiled at Kara waving her out.

Kara was far away from Miss Grants office, going to her secret Supergirl room located in CatCo’s, and she could still hear the familiar thud calling her to come closer. 

***Later that evening***

Kara was so nervous about setting up for her meeting with Miss Grant that she kept knocking over things. 

After the 2nd glass of M&M's Kara knocked over Miss Grant dismissed her saying she could take care of the rest before she bleeds on her balcony. 

Kara was happy for it left her just enough time to change into her super suit and relax before seeing Miss Grant as Supergirl. 

7:59pm Cat looked down at her watch. Any minute Supergirl would be floating down to see her. Her eyes were glued to the TV’s behind her desk to see if anything would delay their meeting. Luckily it seemed to be a quiet day for disaster in National City.

8:00pm. Supergirl is floating in front of her. “Hello, Miss Grant. James told me you wanted to see me?

“Hello, Supergirl, right on time.” Miss Grant said not being able to control her smile.

“Well, I figured because I was late for our last official meeting I should be punctual for this one,” Supergirl said floating closer to the balcony almost touching the ground. 

Cat took a mental note of Supergirl saying official meeting. It seemed she was aware of how often they had run into each other too. 

“How thoughtful. I guess you’re wondering why I asked you here. I wanted to say thank you for helping with livewire,” Cat Grant said with her back to Supergirl. Nervous that her heart would start beating rapidly. 

After their embrace a few months ago Cat was nervous to get close to Supergirl again. But something changed after her interactions with Leslie; she wanted to get to know the hero more but how? 

“I was thinking, maybe another interview, for the Tribune?” Cat said to Supergirl as she turned to face her. 

“How is that a thank you for me?” Supergirl questioned turning away from Miss Grant, obviously hurt by the question.

“Well, after the Leslie incident, I was scared. Now, I won’t admit it to many, but I’ll admit it to you. I realized I could have lost my life; I put Kara in danger…” Miss Grant began to say.

“Kara?” Supergirl said, half turning to see Miss Grant slightly, noticing the older woman’s heartbeat was increasing yet again and that she called her Kara, not Kiera. 

“Yes, Kara, my assistant. She knows me better than anyone,” she said trying to hold Supergirl’s eyes, “and I realized how little I know about the people in my life and that should change. So with you,” she quickly continued before Supergirl could convince her otherwise, “you have saved my life so many times, and it seems for some reason you keep bumping into me, like at the bar…”

Supergirl quickly cut her off realizing, Miss Grant confused her, with, well herself, “I wasn’t at a bar with you?” floating slightly away from her, observing the city, trying to look confused, hoping Miss Grant didn’t make the connections. 

“Right, I’m sorry, something happened at the bar, and it reminded me of you,” Miss Grant said trying to study Supergirl’s features. Wondering why she had just apologized to the hero, why she had just confused her with her assistant. It did seem like she had a habit of bumping into both of them. 

“I decided I want to get to know you better, Supergirl, and I can’t have you casually stopping by when there’s a city to be saved. Some trash news company may start rumors about us being together,” Miss Grant said now back into business mode, one hand on her hip, she swore she heard Supergirl say something along the lines, “I wouldn’t mind that,” catching her off guard.

Cat Grant pause and looked at the girl floating above her balcony, what is happening between them? She found herself staring at the girl, the curves her suit gave her. Her muscles, her touch… she thought about the time the younger woman caught her on the balcony a few months ago. How close they were to…

“Miss Grant?” Supergirl said interrupting her thoughts, “You were saying something?” Supergirl said not noticing how she had floated closer to the older woman as Cat Grant’s heart beat was increasing in the silence. 

What is happening between them? Kara wondered as she realized she was almost within arms reach of Miss Grant. They were feet away from where they first touched, and Miss Grant was staring at her with a look in her eyes that could only be described as hunger. She remembered their first touch, how their chests rose and fell together. Kara wanted desperately to reach out and touch Miss Grant. Cut the building static between them. Her arm was floating up inches away from Miss Grant’s waist.

“KARA!” Alex blasted through her com. Bringing her hand to hear head to silence the sound that was blaring through her ear. Breaking any tension between the two women.

“KARA! WHERE ARE YOU? IT’S NON! HE’S ESCAPED AND IS COMING FOR YOU! KARA!?” Alex said again with panic in her voice.   
Kara looked down into Miss Grants eyes with a sense of panic and worry. If Non was on his way she needed to get far away from Miss Grant as possible. 

“I need to go Cat, someone is on their way, the less you know, the better, we’ll talk about this later,” Kara said squeezing Miss Grants hand and blasting off into the night.

Cat was stumped, holding the hand that was just touched by Supergirl. She felt the tension between them. She felt her heart being pushed forward, every muscle in her body was craving the touch of the younger girl before she had to leave. 

But then she touched her and the look in her eyes. It was soft, caring, any tension between the two was gone and the Supergirl persona wasn’t there. It was a different character, who called her Cat, who genuinely cared about her. 

“Kara?” she whispered, putting her hand to her cheek. There’s no way they can be the same woman, “Can they?” Cat Grant said louder than a whisper, hoping National City’s superhero would return unharmed from whatever battle drew her away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So finally some supercat moments! They'll be more moments like this along the way. I'm not sure how long the story is going to last, but I do have a set timeline in mind now. They'll be some bumps along the way for these two, but Supercat as always.
> 
> Thank you for the comments and Kudos! It's great to get feedback. I'm also on tumblr as OiLegsy as well if anyone wants to be friends!


	5. Third times a charm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat hasn't seen Kara or Supergirl in 3 days. This is simply not okay and Cat goes looking for her, not realizing how easy it will be. (notes at the bottom for some deets)

Kara didn’t show up to work the following day or the next, and by day three Cat was on edge waiting to see when Kara would come or if Supergirl’s name would show up on the news. She was fed up with Winn’s reasoning that Kara came down with the flu. Kara had worked for Cat for over a year now and during that time she hadn’t heard so much of a sneeze from this girl.

She saw the fight on the news channels. Everyone did. An alien named Non tore through National City fighting Supergirl. Slamming into buildings, parks, and trees, while Supergirl did everything in her path to stop the threat while saving people. So Selfless, Cat thought as she saw the hero saving people instead of following the man. Eventually, the fight cut out when Non and Supergirl paused and headed off in the same direction together. Something drew them away from the fight.

That was the last Cat Grant saw either Kara or Supergirl for three days.

“Winn, tell James I’m leaving the office for the rest of the day. Cancel the rest of my meetings; I’m sure you can do that. I have somewhere I need to go.” Cat Grant said, moving quickly to her grab her coat and stomping off to her private elevator.; seeing Winn scramble to his feet as the doors closed.

Riding down her private elevator she thought about the last time she saw them both. Three days ago... She was piecing together the puzzle, and she stared at Kara talking to Lucy through the Glass window. Kara began to fumble with her hands and adjust her glasses as Lucy mocked her. If she had one guess, it was about her.

Lucy had spent the earlier part of the week making fun of her about her crush on Kara. Not that she admitted it to Lucy, but Lucy was her council, and she was observant. Lucy could see the way they interacted with each other. The way Cat’s eyes lingered on Kara after she left a meeting. Lucy had called Cat Grant out on her crush, on a girl half her age from the start, something that hasn’t happened to her in years.

***few weeks ago***

“What’s so wrong with exploring an office fling with your hot and competent assistant?” Lucy said as she cocked her head and folded hear arms, challenging Cat, noticing Kara had just left the room and Cat’s eyes haven’t left Kara's back side.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Cat said waving a hand while bringing her eyes back down to the papers in front of her, “and since when are you friendly with Puppy Danvers? I thought you didn’t like her because of the thing with James?” Cat said tipping her glasses to the bottom of her nose and letting her eyes focus on Lucy, hoping this would end the conversation.

“Actually, we realized we had a bit of a misunderstanding and well, Puppy Danvers, as you call her, isn’t that bad after all. James isn’t the person she has a crush on,” Lucy said holding Cat's gaze as she stood up to leave the office, “I wonder what she would think if she knew about your pet name for her.”

Lucy left Cat’s office and smiled at Kara whispering, “See you later supes,” as she made her way down the hallway noticing Cat was now staring at Kara.

Kara was idly working by her desk before she looked up and saw Miss Grant staring at her. Kara noted the uptick of Miss Grant’s heartbeat when Kara looked at her.

Miss Grant went back to doing her work, pushing what Lucy said away, unknowing that Kara had heard everything said between her and Lucy.

***present time***

The elevator dinged and entered the car that had pulled around for her.

“I need to go for a drive, head towards the ocean.” Cat said rubbing her temples, trying to clear her thoughts before she came up with a plan to find Kara or Supergirl.

She was piecing together the puzzle; Kara appeared the same day Supergirl did. There were also a few slip ups. The way Kara responded to her being the woman in the plane, almost like Kara was there. But then again, it may not be hard to imagine since that was a jarring experience.

Then there were all her run-ins with Kara. The most recent one being at the bar. It’s like Kara knew her every move. Even in the office, there were times when it seemed like Kara knew what she needed without even speaking it. Finding the bag of M&M’s she lost, knowing to send a car for Carter after she got off the phone with his father bailing yet another time, finding her favorite pen that will cause her to go into a panic if she lost. She’s never told anyone that was her favorite pen, but somehow Kara knows.

Then there their most recent run-in. The time at the bar. After Leslie had attacked, she wanted to know Kara better. Just like that, Kara had appeared. She didn’t know how Kara did it, but there she was ordering her favorite drink. Then offering it to her, she didn’t even think Kara liked whiskey.

And then there was that catch, identical to the one Supergirl did on her balcony. Supergirl also had a habit of running into her and seeming to know her needs. After the plane, Supergirl would appear once a week close to Cat. Especially after a long day at work and she was resting on her balcony, Supergirl would appear and chat with her about the day. Sometimes giving Cat a scoop on a story or she would listen to her complaining about carter’s dad.

Oh gosh she remembered, there was the one time she rambled about Kara and how she saved her from a coup. Supergirl teased her for having a crush on her assistant.

***Flashback***

“Miss Grant, Kara was your hero today. The way you talk about her, do you have a crush on her?” Supergirl asked, hands on her hips, looking exactly like her relative, Superman, with a grin on her face.

“What? A crush. Sorry to disappoint you Supergirl, but Cat Grant does not get crushes. Not even on heroes.” She responding, making sure to stress the word heroes, trying to mask her racing heartbeat. Then noticing what seemed to be a frown appearing on Supergirl’s face.

“My apologies Miss Grant, of course you wouldn’t. Especially not on your assistant. Goodnight Miss Grant,” she said before blasting off into the night sky.

***present day***

“I must of hurt her,” Cat said out loud bringing her hand to her mouth.

There were too many accidents for her to believe that Kara and Supergirl were not the same person. Especially after the bar and confusing Supergirl for Kara later that evening. She has never been known to make a mistake like that.

She felt Kara’s fingertips on her back, that night. The same pressure as Supergirl’s. The same eyes staring at her. The only thing she didn’t let Kara know is that she wanted her, she wanted to know what her lips felt like on her. So many nights had she imagined Kara taking down her ponytail and being able to loop her fingers through her hair. Cat wanted to pull Kara down and feel her body weight on top of her, pressing against her, exploring every inch of her body. She wanted to show how much Kara meant to her.

“Miss Grant were almost at the beach.” Her thoughts interrupted by her driver.  
“Yes, umm I suppose we can pull up…” She was about to say when she looked to her right and saw her. A familiar face, sitting there, eating ice cream, with a silly smiler on her face, "Kara!" Miss Grant said dropping her phone out of her hand.

She was laughing with another girl and father looking figure, simply eating ice cream at this tiny shop, smiling. A smile she hasn’t seen in three days. She noticed Kara stopped laughing and was now staring directly at her.

Getting out of her car, not waiting for the driver to pull over and a car almost hitting her, she stormed over to Kara.

Kara popped out of her seat and there was a look of panic as Cat almost got hit.

“HOW DARE YOU LIE TO ME!” Cat yelled at she approached the trio, pointing her finger at Kara the entire time, “YOU’RE HOBBIT FRIEND MADE UP A STUPID LIE OF YOU HAVING THE FLU AND HERE YOU ARE! ICE CREAM!?” Cat couldn’t stop yelling.

The older woman with darker hair stood up with her hands in front of her motioning for Cat to calm down, “Now look, I know you’re her boss, but you can’t come here and yell at her like this, Kara does enough for you at work and deserves some respect.” Alex was going to continue when Cat cut her off.

“Respect? She deserves my respect?” Cat said noticing Kara was now standing unsure of how to react, fumbling with her glasses and she stared at her ice cream when Miss Grant questioned Kara deserving her respect.

“I was worried sick! I haven’t seen her in three days, and after that fight I didn’t know when she would be coming back!” Cat huffed out, showing more emotion than she wanted to.

Alex was about to respond when the three of them paused, looking at Kara who eyes were glued to Miss Grant's face realizing what Miss Grant just said .

Now the older man was standing up to say, “Miss Grant, I don’t know what you think, but Kara has been sick with the flu the past few days. Alex and I wanted to spend relaxing some time with Kara before she headed back to work,” Hank replied taking a step towards Cat, hands on his hips and staring her down. He was the only one to directly approach her.

That’s when Kara spoke up, “Cat, I think we should talk. Alone,” she added looking back at Hank and Alex and making her way from the table to Cat. Pleading with her eyes that it would be okay. She knew she wouldn’t be able to hide whatever was going on between them for much longer.

Walking to a secluded part of the beach neither of them spoke.

Kara knew she would have to speak eventually and it appeared as if Miss Grant had put together that she and Supergirl were the same person. She sensed Miss Grant’s heartbeat increase as they slowed down to sit as Kara removed her cardigan so they weren't directly on the sand.

The last time she saw Miss Grant was to fight Non. Non and Kara were exchanging blows, which turned out to be a distraction to install a program called Myriad around National City. The fight stopped when Astra had been killed. She hadn’t blown out her powers, but she needed time to mourn. She lost the only person outside of Kal-El that felt like home on Krypton.

She knew she had to talk to Miss Grant now. After the past few months of running into each other, and the bar, the balcony. Her pull to Miss Grant was growing stronger.

“Nice weather today Miss Grant,” Kara says attempting to start the conversation, avoiding Miss Grant's eyes at all possible.

“I’m not here to talk about the weather, Kara,” saying her proper name on purpose, slowly, making sure to stress it’s importance.

“I know,” Kara said starting to fumble with her fingers.

She found Miss Grant’s hand holding hers, stopping her fingers from twirling. Noticing Miss Grant’s heartbeat and a strong pull between them. She couldn’t look at her though. Kara was afraid what would happen if she looked into Miss Grant’s eyes. She was cursing herself for not asking the hologram Alura what happens when Kryptonians’ form a bond to someone...

“Kara, what is this? This bond between us. I’ve tried to deny it, but there’s this pull. I was thinking of a plan to find you today, and here I am, with you. I think of you, and you appear.” Miss Grant said, almost a pleading sound to her voice that Kara has never heard before.

Kara was still looking down when she felt Miss Grant’s hands leave hers and she whipped her head up.

Miss Grant was staring at her, and their noses inches away from each other and a hand cupping Kara's face. Kara could feel Miss Grant’s breath, it was hot and slow, a hint of chocolate was there. Her hand was coming up to cup Kara’s cheek and the other one was placed on Kara’s leg, burning where she felt the impression.

“Miss Grant… this.. I, we can’t...” Kara began to say trying to draw her body away.

“Cat,” she said, “you’ve called me Cat before, you can call me cat now.”

“Cat…” Kara began to say, moving her head back up, trying to reach Cat’s hand to move it away.

She found Cat’s lips pressed to hers. Soft, tentatively, the first time Kara ever saw, well now felt, Cat do something she was unsure of. Kara couldn’t move. Her lips couldn’t move. All she wanted these past few months was to feel these lips. Now she wasn’t moving.

Cat began to worry, had she misread the signs? Is this not what was going on between them? Just as she began to worry she felt Kara kiss back.

Slowly at first, but Kara’s lips were pressing against hers. They began to part and their heads tilted to catch a breath. Cat’s hand began to slide to the back of Kara’s neck and Kara’s lips eagerly parted and her tongue grazed the bottom lip of Cat’s before she nipped at the lip. Cat let out a moan which cued Kara to pull Cat onto her lap and grab her waist to lessen the distance between them. Cat's was straddling over Kara, inching her body closer to Cat's waist. Their bodies molded together as Cat’s tongue began to explore the inside of Kara’s mouth. Kara pulled away for a moment and took a breath and began to bite down harder, this time Cat let out a louder moan that surprised them both and brought Kara back to what they were doing.

They weren’t talking. Cat was straddled on top of Kara’s lap in a beach cove with her hand caught up in Kara’s flowing hair while Kara gripped onto Cat’s waist.

Their breathing was both haggard. Their fingertips lightly grazing each other. Kara's hand tracing lightly over Cat's lower back sending little shock waves through Cat's body. Cat's hands were still on Kara's thighs, pressing firmly into her legs making Kara want her even more, that familiar wanting feeling growing deep inside of her.

Kara stared at Cat with deer eyes in shock of what just happened. She was making out like a teenager with her boss, who just happened to the be the Queen of All Media, who knows she’s Supergirl.

As if on cue Kara heard her com go off, “Kara! Kara! I know you’re talking to Cat, but there’s a situation, it’s Non. The time of mourning is over, and he’s attacking CatCo!” Alex was screaming into her ear.

“Crap,” Kara said looking away from Cat.

“You need to go?” Cat said trying to smile.

“Yes and you need to get somewhere safe, Non is attacking CatCo.” Kara said noticing Cat’s heartbeat was now racing for different reasons.

“What?! CatCo? Why? No, I need to go back,” Cat was saying getting to her feet, brushing the sand off.

“No, please, it’s not safe,” Kara said hearing Alex yelling into her ear again.

“I’m Cat Grant; I don’t run away from a fight,” Cat began to say, marching towards her car, “If there’s an attack on CatCo, I need to be there."

Kara used her super speed and cut in front of Cat. The first time Cat saw Kara and Supergirl in action as one.

“No, this isn’t an attack against you, this is against me. Astra is dead, Non’s partner. He’s going to come after my partner. You.” Kara said, eyes pleading, “I’ll have someone from the DEO get you back to your home, stay there. I don’t think Non has placed me there yet,” Cat picking up the blush on Kara’s cheeks with here saying yet, making sure to note she called her a partner later. “I’ll come back, tonight, I promise.” Kara said, giving Cat a quick, chaste kiss on her lips, “We’ll talk, I promise.”

Kara used her super speed to change, letting Cat see her in her suit for a moment, winking at Cat, she took off racing back towards the fight.

Cat stood in shock of everything just happened. She kissed Kara… Supergirl... the same person, who was going to fight a super powered alien, for her?

“Be Safe,” She whispered. Hoping that Kara would still be able to hear it.

Kara did. She had to come back.

***Later that evening***

Cat was swirling a glass of whiskey on her personal balcony. It had been hours since she last saw Kara and the news coverage wasn’t helping the situation. She saw Kara and Non face off across National City. Kara was doing everything in her power to protect the people of the city and eventually successfully drew Non out of the city limits.

That’s when the coverage stopped, and Cat had spent the past 4 hours alone on her balcony wondering when her hero would come back to her. If she would come back to her. Cat had to push that idea out of her head. Kara promised her she was coming back, if she knew anything about Kara, she didn’t break promises.

As it approached 1 am she was wondering if maybe the girl had blown out her powers, maybe she was going to walk through the front door. Cat shifted to waiting in the living room and turned on a movie. Thankfully Carter was at his dad’s for the weekend so she wouldn’t have to worry about his safety.

2 am was about to strike and Cat decided it was best she got some rest. If Kara was in trouble she needed to be well rested to take on the day tomorrow.

She had just finished closing the blinds to her balcony and was turning to get into bed, when there was a thud on the balcony and her doors flung open. Cat saw Kara’s face full with concern that Cat wasn't there. But there Cat was, startled, standing near her bed, caught up in sheets and falling. Cat Grant was falling yet again thanks to Kara and yet again was caught in a dip by Supergirl… Kara, saving her from hitting the ground.

There it was the pull. It was too familiar to them both. Kara’s fingers pressed against Cat’s back and they both could feel the warmth of the touch. Both of their hearts were racing towards each other. Their breath was in sink with each other and Cat’s chest was rising and falling against Kara’s family crest. Cat’s hips were pressed firmly against Kara’s waist, their legs tangled around each other with Cat’s hand this time moving to the nape of Kara’s neck. She was pulling herself close to Kara’s face.

Their eyes locked onto each other this time. Cat could see a sea of warmth behind Kara’s eyes, finally not hidden behind the frames, she was seeing all of her for the first time. No longer was it just the strong powerful force of Supergirl or the gentle hunger from Kara’s eye. It was all the emotions mixed together. The pull was undeniable. Cat could feel her heart racing, realizing Kara could hear it but not caring. She needed her. Now.

“We really have to stop meeting like this,” Kara whispered inches away from Cat’s lips, letting a smirk appear on her face. Cat was not use to Kara speaking like this, bold, assertive, taking what she wanted.

“You better kiss me before one of us is forced away,” Cat responded with lust in her eyes and her voice husky, full of want and desire, gripping Kara tighter, signaling Kara to make a move.

That was it for Kara, her lips came crashing down onto Cat’s and lifted Cat’s feet off the ground. Cat’s breath hitched when it happened but quickly gave into the feeling of the younger woman’s soft lips on hers. Kara’s lips were firm and acted with purpose, burning themselves onto every inch of Cat’s they could touch.

Kara’s arms were firmly wrapped around Cat as she floated them to Cat’s bed. Eager to land on the sheets and able to fully explore Cat.

“I’m not going anywhere tonight,” Kara finally responded, and she propped herself up over Cat and raked her eyes over her body, still clothed, t _hat needs to change Kara thought_.   
  
Kara was still in her suit, cape drawing over their bodies.  Eager in anticipation Kara descended onto Cat’s body full of desire, planning to remove every inch of fabric separating them.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for everyone following along so far! As promised, finally some Supercat action this chapter and it's a bit longer than before, I'm still getting use to writing longer chapters. Let me know what you think of their interactions so far. The next chapter, depending on how I'm feeling will probably just be pure smut. It'll also be my first time writing it so it may take a bit longer for me to get through.
> 
> follow me on tumblr! OiLegsy


	6. Bedroom meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Cat finally have a few moments to themselves to work through what's been happening between them....

Kara wanted to show Cat everything she was craving to do to her, especially since she wasn’t sure how long she was going to have with Cat before she was called by the DEO.

Pushing off the recent events with Non she focused on Cat. Cat who was lying beside her, twirling her fingers through Kara’s hair, completely naked resting on silk sheets, sheets that were probably more than her week’s salary. 

They had spent the night together, well most of the morning exploring each other’s bodies and Kara thinks she can hear birds chirping outside the balcony. 

***2am***

Kara’s cape draped over their bodies as Kara lowers herself down, still fully dressed in her suit she felt Cat’s hands pulling at her sides, itching to get this suit off of her, pulling up to kiss Kara again. 

Kara grabbed Cats hands and pinned them to her sides close to her face. Kara was pushing Cat down into the pillow, Cat’s eyes wide open and her mouth slightly parted from the shock of the quick movement. Cat was not use to Kara moving like this, maybe it was having the super suit on that gave her this confidence, either way she wished she could capture this moment forever. 

One of the balcony doors was open and light from the full moon cascaded over the bed. There was a slight wind that evening and the curtains moved into the room. Normally Cat would have been cold, but the weight of Kara on top of her and the cape prevented any shivers from happening. 

There she was, the Queen of All Media, pinned down to the bed with Supergirl on top of her, staring down at her, about to have her way. 

“You never are patient, Cat,” Kara said moving her head slowly down, eliminating the distance between them placing a slow, firm kiss on her jaw line, “screaming Kiera every few minutes from your office,” placing a few more kisses up her jaw, reaching Cat’s ear lobe, taken a few nips. 

Cat eyes widened from the new sensation and squeezed her fingers into Kara’s hipbones dragging the hero’s bottom half on top of her. 

“If I knew you could be like this Kara, I wouldn’t have waited so long to kiss you,” Cat purred, arching her back, raising her chest, and slowly bringing her lips to meet Kara’s again when she found a hand on her chest stopping her advance.

 

“You’re not doing this just because of the suit, because of the power, because of what I can do?” Kara said, with each pause a little bit stronger than the last statement, her voice unwavering, but her eyes were changing from passion to filling with tears and anger. “Tell me, you are not doing this just because I’m Supergirl,” Kara spoke between the statements with gritted teeth. However, her eyebrows furrowed together giving away her true emotion behind her voice. She was afraid Cat was only with her, kissing her because she was attracted to the suit. 

“Kara, no,” she said grabbing Kara’s hands that were now by her side and shuffling her body down off the pillow so she could lock eyes with Kara, “I’ve wanted this, you, suit or no suit. Yes, I was drawn to Supergirl, but it was always the same person,” she started to smile behind the sadness in her eyes, looking down at the S in front of her, “I felt like I was going crazy being drawn to you and Supergirl, I didn’t know what to do, it never felt complete… until…” 

Cat was now looking up at those blue eyes staring at her heavy with concern. 

“I know you can hear it Kara, I know you can feel it, I know it draws you to me,” Cat said gripping the arms in front of her, “I’ve never wanted the suit, I want THIS,” Cat said, moving her fingers to the top of the suit, looping her fingers around the collar, and pulled Kara so quickly down on top of her that Kara was shocked by the force the smaller woman had. 

“Now if you don’t kiss me right now Kara Danvers I WILL change my mind,” Cat said inches away from Kara’s lips, breathing heavily against Kara’s mouth making sure the tops of her lips touched Kara’s when she finished speaking. 

“Cat,” Kara sighed fully pressed against Cat, tilting her head, and smashing her lips against Cats. No longer holding back Kara let her senses down and let all of Cat consume her. The smell of chocolate on her breathe and a hint of whiskey, her fingers digging into Kara’s neck and pulling her down, the warmth that was coming from Cat’s abdomen pressing against Kara. 

She felt it, the thud. The familiar heartbeat. Every kiss Kara placed onto Cat's body sent the heart into overdrive. She didn't just hear it, and she felt how it compelled Cat's body closer to her. She no longer could deny this. 

Their lips, no longer restrained, explored every inch of their mouths. Cat looped her hand through Kara’s hair and gave a slight tug pulling Kara’s mouth away from her. Kara went in for another kiss and Cat again tugged on her hair, stopping Kara. Cat locked eyes with Kara for a moment. Kara knew what those eyes were saying, “You’re mine,” before Kara went back for more. 

Kara began to suck on Cat’s pulse point, Cat was sure this would leave a mark, but she didn’t care, Kara could mark her however she wanted. Cat’s hand’s were now on Kara’s waist, dragging her down so that Kara had one leg in between Cat’s thighs. Cat began to rock against the leg and buck her hips forward as Kara planted kisses on Cat’s neck, collar bone and began to play with the bottom of Cat’s top. 

Cat could tell Kara was still being cautious, “Did you blow out your super speed?” Cat questioned as she lunged forward to capture Kara’s lips. Kara ripped Cat’s shirt off before floating above the bed. Cat was about to bring Kara back down before she realized Kara was using her super speed to take off her suit and was back on top of her with nothing but a black bra and matching black boy shorts. 

Cat almost lost it then. Her pupils fully dilated looking at the perfectly toned woman gliding back down on top of her. Every woman wanted a body like this; Cat wanted this body to be hers. She could a see the abs, Kara's chest rising and falling as she breathed. Muscles stressed from fighting. They were hers to kiss. 

Cat used this moment to flip Kara over and pin her to her back. Cat was now straddling her thighs over Kara's hips. Both knowing this only happened because Kara allowed it to happen. 

Cat had a mischievous grin on her face and began to trace 2 of her fingertips down Kara’s neck, graze over her collar bone, and slowly up and down Kara’s bra straps. Kara’s eyes began to wander over Cat’s body and her arms were reaching forward when Cat grabbed Kara’s chin and directed her gaze to meet her eyes. 

Cat dropped her hold on the chin and lowered her body ever so slightly closer to Kara’s, keeping her chest slightly up to keep it just out of reach from Kara’s wanting lips as she noticed Kara was pressing them together in anticipation. Cat slipped her hands around Kara’s back, and it instinctively arched up to make space for the hands. Cat unclasped the bra and lightly tossed the garment onto the floor. There Kara was, exposed, half naked, underneath her. The thought of that alone sent Cat’s arousal through the roof, there’s no way Kara could not feel it as Cat slowly moved her hips in circles on top of Kara. 

Almost on cue Kara’s hips raised up grinding against Cat. 

Cat put up one finger pausing Kara’s movement and used her other hand to push Kara back down on the bed. Her one finger looped around to her back and unclasped her own bra in one swift movement. She tossed it in the same direction as Kara’s bra and looked back down at her hero. Kara’s chest was rising in long, drawn out breaths, her lips slightly parted, eyes wide opened, and pupils dilated. She licked her lips and her teeth bit down ever so slightly as her eyebrows scrunched together and her chest seemed to rise in anticipation. She could feel her shoulder blades come closer together and her breathing increased. Her fingertips were inches away from Cat’s chest and she could feel the electricity. The anticipation of what would happen if they made skin contact. 

Cat found herself on her back and Kara’s lips firmly pressed against hers. One of Kara’s hands was open palmed and fondling one of Cat’s breast. Kara was nipping at Cat’s lips trying to take every breath from her. Kara’s other free hand was moving frantically down Cat’s hips and she found cat’s legs wiggling underneath her to rid them of both of their underwear. 

Cat’s hips lifted up, thrusting into Kara and successfully flung the underwear off her body. Kara all but ripped her underwear off her body and finally they were completely naked, limbs interlaced as their bodies grinded against each other. 

Kara could smell Cat’s arousal before she could feel it marking her thighs. Cat’s hands laced around Kara’s neck as her one her legs wrapped around Kara’s waist, heel to her back as the other one was pinned down beneath the weight of the younger girl. She could feel Kara’s hands making their way down Cat’s body, pressing firmly down, fingers spread, leaving what’s sure to be a bruise as she trails her fingertips over her curves.

Kara shifts her body weight to cat's side and uses her knee to spread Cat’s legs farther apart, her fingers graze Cat’s outer lips, feeling the wetness soaking the light blonde hairs of Cat.

Cat lets out a short exhale, breath catching, as she feels Kara’s fingers tentatively exploring Cat’s lips. Bringing her hands to her temple, squeezing her eyes shut Cat lets out a low, growling moan as she feels her lips spread and Kara gets closer to her center. 

Cat’s on edge, never feeling like this before, giving herself so willingly to a partner. She can feel her chest pounding, her heart wants to explode from the contact. Her hips being to slowly move upwards to increase contact with Kara’s waist, feeling the weight of her hero, pressing down, fingertips slowly parting her lips further, exploring. Cat lets out another moan as Kara slips one finger slowly, deep into her center, curling her finger before she removes it. 

Kara completely removes her hand and places her fingers on Cat’s thighs. Cat can feel how wet she is, how slick Kara’s finger is, the warmth. 

"Is this okay?" Kara says kissing Cat's cheek.

She looks up at Kara in shock from the removal. Cat lightly grabs Kara’s hands and gently guides them back to center. Not breaking eye contact with Kara she whispers, “Yes." Closing her eyes, she slips the hero’s fingers back inside her and exhales while their lips are firmly pressed together. 

Cat moans into the kiss as she feels another one of Kara’s fingers enter her. Cat body lunges forward, she’s now sitting up at an angle, chin draped over Kara’s shoulder as she thrust her body forward into Kara’s. Cat’s bucking her hips forward as Kara’s hair is flung forward over her head. Kara switches positions and manages to get both of Cat’s legs wrapped around her waist as Kara is now sitting up, holding Cat up with her other hand while she’s thrust inside her. 

Cat’s nails are digging into Kara’s back with so much force if Kara is human it would break skin. “Cat,” Kara exclaims in a loud moan, whipping her hair back behind her head and tilting her head to get a better look at the woman causing these sensations. She’s looking at Cat in a way she never has before, excited, hungry, needing, protective, and wanting. She wants to show Cat what she can offer her, what their beating hearts mean and she grabs Cat’s hands without warning and pushes them into her center. 

Cat almost comes from this motion, and she drapes over Kara’s shoulder, still feeling Kara’s fingers inside her, feeling her center tighten and clench around the hero’s fingers with every thrust. Cat’s fingers instantly feel the warmth and a rush of fluid surrounding them from being inside Kara. She was doing this to Kara all along, she was making this woman soak thru her sheets to her mattress. Cat was able to move two fingers inside Kara with ease and on the next stroke she inserted a third finger with a come hither motion and it drove Kara to the edge. 

They were now chest to chest, sitting up, breathing insync, hips rocking back and forth. Cat’s free hand found itself propping her up, allowing her to grind against Kara’s hand even more. The space allowed Kara to drop her head down and work her tongue around Cat’s erect nipples. 

“FUCK, Kara, Fuck, oh….my, what… Are. You. Doing… Don.. Don.. Don’t stop. OH! Please don’t stop Kara,” Cat moaned after every flick from Kara’s tongue on her nipple as her free hand smashed behind Kara’s head, clamping her mouth to Cat’s breast. 

Kara nipped at them with her teeth and grazed over the tops of the nipples. The cold, wetness of her tongue was doing the trick and she was noting how Cat was reacting for future moments.

This caused Cat to thrust harder into Kara. Hell-bent on bringing the hero close to the edge. Kara was riding against her hand, occasionally raising her thighs off the bed and forcing Cat’s fingers deeper inside. When she felt Cat’s thumb rubbing against her swollen clit, she lost it. She moved her mouth to Cat’s pulse point, biting down, marking her again, before she locked eyes with Cat again. They were thrusting into each other when Kara felt a flood of heat soak over her hand and drip into her center and Cat’s grip around her fingers clamped down. 

This sent Kara over the edge and she found a flood of heat spreading underneath her. Losing her grip of Cat’s body, Cat hit the mattress and Kara found herself falling with her and landed beside her. Fingers, legs, thighs, dripped in a soaking wet heat surrounded them. 

Cat’s eyes were closed, her breathing slowed down but her chest was still visibly rising and falling, attempting to regain control. 

Cat had a smile on her lips, head resting on the pillow as Kara looked down, placing a slow and firm kiss on her forehead between her eyes. 

Realizing for the first time she could hear both their heartbeats beating as one. 

Kara shifted them under the covers and found Cat’s arms reaching out to find Kara and snuggling close to her chest. Cat placed a quick kiss on her hero’s chest and whisper, “I love you.”

Kara squeezed Cat closer to her chest and held here tight, she didn’t need to say I love you for Cat to feel it before she drifted off to sleep. 

***sometime in the early morning***

“Well good morning,” Cat said playing with Kara’s curls as she snuggled closer to her hero. 

Kara had been looking down at Cat whose eyes were already closed again but her finger was still twirling around her hair strands. Wondering whatever took her so long to admit what was going on between them. To act on this feeling. 

They didn’t have this on Krypton, this attraction. Families were happy but they ended up together through mutual intellectuals pairing. Kara raised an eye looking down at the restful Cat, she certainly is my intellectual pairing, I’ll have to do some research on the pairing of heartbeats she thought. She noticed they were still beating in sync. 

Kara was rubbing Cat’s back and Cat’s eyes perked up again. Cat felt the uptick of their heartbeats as Kara was thinking about it. 

“Hello,” She said pressing a firm kiss to Kara’s lips, and began to stretch under Kara’s arms.

Cat shifted her body and placed her body fully on top of Kara’s, tilted her head, and rested her chin on top of the hero’s chest.

“Hello, Good morning,” Kara replied with sleepy eyes and a closed smile on her face, bringing her hand up to stroke Cat’s arm. 

Car stretched her arms out wide and placed her hands on Kara’s ribs and began to inch her body lower down Kara’s body, placing warm, wet kisses on Kara’s stomach, naval, and on the tops of her hip bones.

Kara stretched and let out a deep breath from the surprising movement, her head tilted even further with a puzzled look on her face, wondering if Cat was really going to do what she thought she was doing. 

With that thought, Kara felt finger tips on her thighs, pushing her legs apart and the hot breath of Cat’s mouth breathing on top of her center. 

Kara looked down and saw two mischievous eyes staring back up at her, mouth open, and then blowing a soft stream of air against Kara again. Her chest rose with harden nipples from the sensation, goose bumps covering her thighs. 

Cat blew again this time, harder and added a flick of the tongue against her opening. Kara propped herself on her elbows from the sensation as Cat’s hand began to drift upwards pushing Kara’s body back down. She brought her finger back down to her mouth and raised it again to Kara’s nipples and began to trace circles around Kara’s nipples, rendering the hero motion less on the bed besides the fidgeting of Kara’s legs and her grasping at the sheets. 

Cat took her free hand to spread Kara’s lips and took a moment to take in the swollen wet hero in front of her. Kara was already soaked from the few movements. Cat took her tongue and placed it carefully on the hero’s center, slowly making her way up to Kara’s clit. Circling around it a few times, causing Kara’s to thrust upward towards Cat’s face. 

“Cat,” Kara choked out between breaths, as she brought her hand down to grab Cat’s head. 

Cat traced her tonuge a few more times up and down Kara's center before she dipped in it. She repeated the movement a frew more times and was now darting her tongue in and out of Kara’s center. Steadily increasing her speed before she flattened her tongue on Kara’s center and did a broad stroke up to Kara’s clit, pressing down on the swollen part. 

Kara gasped and Cat quickly did this again. She continued to repeat the motion, faster, bringing Kara closer to the edge. Kara’s back was arched up with knees raised firmly planted her feet on the bed thrusting her center onto Cat’s face. 

Cat heard the sheets tear but didn’t care, she wanted to have Kara come on her tongue. She looked up and saw the hero riving on the bed in ecstasy. Cat took this moment to suck on her clit, lips completely surrounding the swollen tissues. This was it for Kara.

“Oh Rao, Cat,” She said with labored breath, grasping her hair. 

Cat slipped a finger into Kara’s center and curled upwards inside Kara and her mouth continued to suck on Kara. 

Cat felt it, Kara’s insides clenched down on her finger and another rush of fluids soaked Cat’s chin, fingers, hand and wrist completely as Kara’s body tensed and thighs clenches Cat’s abdomen. 

“Ouch,” Cat said as she felt the hero’s thighs clamp down on her. 

“OH no Cat. Are you okay? Did I hurt you?” Kara said breaking out of her trance, grabbing Cat and inspecting her.

“You better not be using that Xray vision of yours to see if I broke any bones, I’m fine,” Cat said pushing Kara down and climbing into the arms of the hero, “I’m fine”. 

“Rao, I’m sorry, I’m always worried about hurting people,” Kara said with a look of guilt on her face.

“Kara, with some practice this won’t happen again,” Cat said with suggestive eyes, tracing her hand in circles between Kara’s navel and waist. 

“Cat,” Kara said, grabbing Cat’s hand, pausing the movement, “Shouldn’t we talk first? About this?” Kara said while motioning her free hand to the two of them lying in bed.

“You know what you’re right, we should talk,” Cat said getting out of bed and walking completely naked a few feet to the bathroom, pausing in the doorway she looked back at a dumbstruck Kara in bed. 

Damn, this is a sight to see. Cat thought, the sun was starting to shine into the room and was hitting Kara’s body. It was glowing and appeared to be bringing her to life. Kara had one knee up, elbow on it to hold her head up in confusion. Ripped sheets strewn around her and her hair down, messy, and tangled. Thank god she wears her hair up at work. 

Cat turned back into the bathroom and Kara heard the water turn on. 

“Well are you going to join me and talk or just lay there?” Cat yelled as Kara heard the shower door opening. 

Kara scrambled to her feet and was in the shower in seconds. 

They didn’t do much talking, in fact they didn’t talk at all during that shower, the walk back to the bed, or the multiple orgasms had by both of them within the hour. 

They knew they needed to talk, but they still had a few more minutes before the rest of National City woke up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with me so far! The rest of the chapters will have a mix of supercat moments like this, fight scenes, more character, agnst? I'm trying to make the chapters a bit longer so they make take more time to get out, but I hope the content is better.
> 
> Friend me on tumblr... Oilegsy/LucyLaneSmirk


	7. Troubling Bonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ***Sorry I've been MIA for a while, life/school/work/family took over for a while***
> 
> To make up for it though this chapter features mostly Kara/Cat.
> 
> My comic book nerdness comes out a bit with this chapter to explain a few things, I hope it works!

“Kara Zor-El,” Kara said as Cat rested her head on the superhero’s chest, stirring when Kara spoke. 

“What?” Cat mumbled as she lightly stroked the superhero’s sides, not moving her head for the question. 

“My full name, Kara Zor-El,” Kara repeated as Cat began to look up the response in confusion, “My last name is Zor-El. The Danvers adopted me when I came to Earth, and I’ve used their name since, but my family name is Zor-El. The House of El, last house of Krypton, the noblest house on Krypton, before…” Kara said as she trailed off looking towards the blinds.

“Before you came here,” Cat finished cupping the hero’s face and placing a chaste kiss on the younger girls lips.

“Yes, my family name is from the House of El. My families motto is Mayara Zor-el, translting to mean stronger together,” Kara replied as she cupped Cat’s face planting a soft kiss on her lips. 

Cat snuggled closer into the side of her hero, wrapping her arms around Kara’s waist, “We are stronger together. You give the city hope.” 

Kara stared down at Cat and wondered how she got so lucky. She didn’t imagine coming out as Supergirl would transpire to having Cat Grant in her arms a year later. A year she thought. It has been a year since she first saved the woman. Now it seems she would need her even more in the next coming weeks with Non planning to take over the city. 

“Cat, I think it’s about time we had that ta-,” Kara began to say until she found lips crashing down on her. 

Leaning into the kiss, she let herself get swept away by Cat. Cat started to move her body slowly over Kara, letting their skin slowly move against each other. Twirling her fingers into Kara’s golden locks, attempting to deepen the kiss between the two women when she found a firm hand pushing against her chest. 

“Cat…” Kara said with heavy breath, “we….” Kara was succumbing to Cat’s lips yet again before quickly huffing out, “we really need to talk,” As she placed both of her hands on Cat’s shoulders and slowly floated her body up so that she could shift them to talk. 

“Hmm, so your superpowers must be how you have been so efficient this past year,” Cat said with eyes honing in on the young girl who too effectively stopped their make out. 

“Well, you know just a bit, your elevator, keeping your coffee warm, keeping up with the emails,” Kara stammered as she felt her cheeks turning a shade of red.

“My Coffee! Tell me you did not laser vision my coffee!” Cat exclaimed with eyes now wide open looking in shock.

“Don’t worry, my laser vision is harmless when directed at your coffee, no more harm than an average microwave,” Kara huffed out hoping this with calm the older woman. 

“You really will be hard to replace.”

“What! Replace? Cat, no, you’re not going to fire me? I thought we’ve been through this, I need this job, you, CatCo.” Kara said as she sat up, holding Cat’s hands.

“Don’t worry dear, I’m not going to fire you, but it is about time you received a promotion.” Cat said pulling her closer, "It's about time, I did change your position when I hired you. I can only date my assistant so long, and you deserve it. I rather people think it for your work ethic, not dating me." 

 

Kara thought, dating, we're dating? 

“No, not this right now,” Kara said speaking as Supergirl, “We need to talk about this, us, are you sure about this? I’m not safe Cat. When people figure out, when people who want to hurt me figure out, they will come after you. I’m not sure if I could ask you of that,” Kara said now standing up, pacing the room wrapped in Cat’s silk sheet. “I can’t, I can’t put you in this type of danger, being with me, I couldn’t ask that of you.” Kara continued as she was moving towards her super suit. 

Kara felt arms wrap around her in a hold and a warm body press against her back. She spun around and found herself looking down at a smiling Cat. 

“You, my dear, can not make that decision for me and are not asking that of me. I want this, I want us,” not breaking eye contact with Kara and firmly holding her hands. “I wasn’t sure what was going on between us, hell I didn’t even think you would go for me, but this, this connection we have," moving her hands to place one on each of their hearts, “our hearts beat as one. I know there’s some connection between us that can’t be broken” 

Kara looked away from Cat, her eyes sunken with grief and her mouth turning down.

“Hey,” Cat said grabbing Kara’s chin and locking eyes with her, “I’m in this, I know we have a lot to figure out, but I’m all in.” Cat said to a now smiling Kara. “If you forgot, I’m Cat Grant. I can be a pretty dangerous woman myself.”

“I know,” Kara chuckled, “the entire bullpen wouldn’t dare talk to you before your morning coffee. They’re all grateful I get your coffee right on the first try. Supposedly they use to fly?”

“Right, right, yes. The bullpen pre-Kara was a more dangerous place,” Cat said now walking away dismissing the comment with the flick of her wrist and slipping on a robe.

“I should be the one asking you if you want to be in this. I’m older than you, have two kids, and I’m in the public eye. Can you handle this, Kara?” Cat said with one hand firmly placed on her hip locking eyes with the hero. 

“Yes. Of course, I can. You give me comfort and strength. I finally feel like I’ve met my intellectual equal. My strength doesn't hurt your ego; you don’t get upset if duty calls and I absolutely adore Carter. You’re an amazing mother,” Kara says now slipping into the robe offered by Cat. 

“Oh, I will get upset if duty calls, but I understand,” Cat smirked pulling her into a kiss. “That strength though could be put to some use, and I can’t wait to see what your super speed can do,” Cat whispered to Kara’s ear and ended the sentence with the flick of the tongue on the young hero’s lobe making her squirm.

“Now why don’t we move to the kitchen and get some breakfast. It’s Saturday morning, Carter is with his father this weekend, and I imagine we have to talk about your fight last night.” Cat said as she walked down the hall swaying her hips in such a manner to make Kara forget to move. 

“Chop Chop,” Cat said without looking back. 

////

Some while later and a full spread prepared for them on the balcony. Kara’s super speed came in handy with prepping the food, even though a few plates and bowls did break during the preparation. 

Cat didn’t mind making twice the normal amount pancakes along with eggs, bacon and plenty of fruit to balance the spread. Now that Kara wasn’t holding back, she was able to see how much the hero did eat. 

“So, do you eat more after all strenuous activities?” Cat questioned, arching her eyebrow in a suggestive manner.

“You’ll have to make your observations about that, figure out which actives increase my appetite over others,” Kara quipped back without stopping to eat, surprising Cat with the sharp comment. 

Kara did have multiple sides she was hoping to see. 

Placing her food down, Cat noticed the hero looking out over the skyline. 

“So, Kara, that fight last night, why do I have the feeling it isn’t over?” 

“Because it’s not.” Kara got up, looking to the skyline, “I pushed him out past the city limits and got a lucky shot in thanks to some, help." She would eventually tell Cat about Alex, Hank, The DEO, Superman, but right now Non's intention focused on hurting her, hurting Cat. 

"He’s injured, but still vengeful. Especially now that,” She trailed off, catching her breath, choking back tears. “He’s not going to stop until he has want he wants.”

“What does he want exactly?” Cat questioned slowly approaching the railing. 

“He wants retribution. His partner, my aunt, Astra, was taken from him. He thinks taking what I hold dearest to me will fill his loss.” Kara said with a clenched fist against the railing, “But I won’t, I won’t let him take you from me. I promise.”

Cat placed her hand over Kara’s, and she stood beside her looking out over the skyline and said, “Stronger together.” 

Kara looked towards the woman. Cat was looking out into the city holding her hand. She was feeling her strength, and she felt stronger standing next to her. Her heart beat was moving with Cat’s when a familiar click occurred in her ear. 

“Kara, come in. It’s 10 am and we need to discuss what to do with Non.” Alex told her over the comm. 

“Duty calls?” Cat questioned looking to the hero now with one hand raised to her ear and no longer looking at Cat. 

“Duty calls.” Kara said disappearing for a moment and returning in her suit, “I’ll be right there Alex, I need just a moment.”

“Kara, make it quick, we need to discuss yesterday before Non reappears,” Alex replied. 

“Alex, I know, I just need to say goodbye to Ca…” Kara cut herself off. She was too relaxed around Cat to stop the slip from happening. 

“Cat? Is it Cat now? Weren’t you only going to talk to you? Didn’t you need to figure out some things? Wait are you there now?! She’s your boss who happens to be the Queen of All Media!” Alex said with increasing stress in her voice after each question. 

“Alex, calm down, yes I talked to Cat, yes I’m here now, and I need to talk to Alura. As much as I don’t want to, I need to figure out what’s happening between Cat and me. I’ll be there in 10 minutes.” 

“It better be 10 minutes.” Alex huffed. 

“Cat’s out the bag?” Cat joked.

“Who knew you had a sense of humor. Well, I think I have a few things to figure out this afternoon. When I’m done can I come back, hopefully, it won’t be more than an hour or two?” 

“Of course, I’ll be waiting,” Cat replied placing a kiss on the hero’s lips.

Kara attempted to deepen the kiss before she felt hands on her chest this time. 

“If you don’t leave now I’m afraid you won’t be wherever you have to be in 10 minutes.”

“I’ll be back, Cat,” Kara said as she took off into the sky.

“I’ll be waiting, Kara.” She whispered, wondering if Kara would hear. 

Kara did, and she flew over the city. She knew Cat would be waiting for her to return quickly to have the answers about the connection between them. 

//////

It had been a lot longer than an hour or two, in fact, it had been almost six. By now Cat had cleaned up the food, gotten a head start on the week’s work, and found time to practice yoga. If only her hero would come back. 

She checked on the news multiple times to see if the city needed Supergirl. She wasn’t. The anticipation of finding out what was going on between her and Kara was starting to build. She felt different after the night they spent together. There was a sense of longing and need. She felt like this before in love when she was younger. It felt like puppy love. Damn Kara and her puppy Danvers smile to make her fall in love. 

By now it was getting close to dinner, and she figured the hero would be hungry upon her return. She’s seen Kara inhale pot stickers at work; that seemed like the safe choice. 

//////

Kara didn’t want to leave Cat waiting for that long, but Alex had let it slip to Hank that Kara spent the night at Cat’s which resulted in Kara needing to stop DEO agents from descending on the penthouse. 

When the situation finally deescalated, she was able to enter the chamber with Alura, despite her dislike for needing to speak to her. 

“Hello Kara,” Alura said.

“Hello, Mom,” Kara said trying to look at the AI but struggling, “I need to know about marriage on Krypton.”

“Marriage changed over the years on Krypton. As you know, divorce was not allowed on Krypton. The tradition was to marry but only after the Matricomp program approved the marriage, until Jor-el destroyed the programming, deeming it unfit,” Alura began to explain.

“But what about more recent times?” Kara questioned 

“Well, the high council had some inputs about marriage. It came to be that mates didn’t see their partner before the wedding, marriage turned into a method to maintain strong family houses and see Krypton through new troubling times.” Alura finished. 

“That doesn’t make sense, is there another ritual for Kryptonians who mate with a partner they love?” Kara questioned further.

“Yes, the bonding ceremony.”

“Bonding ceremony? What do you mean, is it different than a marriage?” 

“Yes, in the early days of our culture, Kryptonians were known to bond with their partner. These bonds were rare, but created the strongest families on Krypton that ultimately became the families of the high council.”

“So, The House of El is from a bonded coupling?” Kara asked trying to understand further. 

“Yes, bonding ceremonies take place when a Kryptonian of superior strength and intellect meets their equal. A bond is formed to create a lasting line.” The AI said. 

“But what happens after the bond? How does the family continue?” 

“After a bonded ceremony the couple produced a child, there was always at least one male to carry the family name. Our race was on the verge of extinction and these bonds insured the strongest survived.”

“How did one know if they bonded?” 

“It was simple; their two heart beats became one. The two individuals would get drawn to each other’s heartbeats and would find themselves unable to be apart for too long without needing the other. That proved difficult in a hostile world. They eventually found if they took a cloth and branded it with a shared sign and vowed to protect and nurture each other for their rest of time they would be able to function separately but with their full strength.”

“What happened over the years? Why don’t we bond anymore?” 

“Twelve bonds were formed in the early years of Krypton. The twelve houses which would eventually create the high council. These first bonds created multiple offsprings who would marry and produce more offspring. Eventually, we were no longer in threat from other settlers, and it became hard to find a unique pairing of strengths.”

“Krypton found stability?” Kara asked.

“Yes, the Kryptonian population found a way to ensure the strongest survived, ensuring our raced thrived. During this period, there were settlers and multiple regions of Krypton. The bonded families would travel and eventually spread throughout Krypton. But yes, once there was no longer need, modern marriage rituals took over.” 

Alura paused before adding, “Daughter, there are still some direct descendants, you and Kal-El both have a direct line of coming from parents who are both from bonded families.” 

This made Kara think; she had a direct line from two of the bonded families. She was also only one of two Kryptonians on the planet who worked in proximity to one of the most powerful women on the planet. Her Kryptonian heritage would seek a bond to ensure the survival of the race. 

“Would it be possible for a Kryptonian to bond to another race?” Kara asked.

“Yes, there have been bonds in our history with the Daximites. Settlers from another planet on Krypton. The bonding ritual takes places when we sense our need of survival. If there is an equal to our strengths, we will bond to insure survival.” 

“I bonded with Cat.” Kara gasped.

“Cat? A feline? That is not possible.” Alura stated with confusion for an AI.

“I, I got to go, if this is true that means Cat must be in discomfort” Kara stated rushing out of the room to leave the DEO. 

She noted she wasn’t feeling well. Her powers felt drained, and she felt nauseous; it had been over six hours since she was with Cat. If what Alura said happened between her and Cat she needed to return as soon a possible.

“Hey, Supergirl, hold up you don’t look so good,” Vasquez said trying to stop Kara from leaving the facility, “let us run some test.”

“No,” Kara said with a flush face, “I need to go,” she said as she hurled herself back towards National City. I need to get back to Cat she thought. 

/////

It was dusk now and still no Supergirl in sight. 

Cat had been anxious for most of the time Kara was away. The first two hours were fine, but hours four and five had her pacing around the penthouse. Hour six and seven had her almost throwing up. 

Cat began to wonder if she yelled out to the balcony if she could get her to return. 

Cat started to make her way to the balcony, ignoring the Chinese food still left out in the kitchen for dinner and she walked into the bedroom to open the doors. 

She heard a thud on the balcony. 

Swinging open the doors, Kara was in front of her, in her super suit and looking pale compared to her typical sun-kissed look. 

Kara seemed to stumble onto the balcony without her normal balance and took a few steps. 

Cat in shock rushed forward and caught the young hero just in time as she tripped over her cape and began to fall towards the ground. 

This time, Cat was holding Kara in a dip. There was a slight difference. Cat was moving to her knees and slowly sitting down. She had to use all her strength to catch the girl. Kara’s powers were weakened, but the hero still weighed a lot. 

Kara had her eyes closed, and her arms laid down on the ground as Cat held the girl in her lap, lightly stroking her face with her free hand, the other one still wrapped around her back. 

“It’s about time you finally caught me,” Kara whispered, opening her eyes slightly so she can reach out to Cat’s hand on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with me! Let me know how this reads, I did some digging through the comics to get how the bonding works. 
> 
> I'll bring in more characters over the next chapters. Also now that my life isn't as hectic I'll try to give two updates a week to the end of the story (End of June).
> 
> Find me on tumblr. Oilegsy


	8. What did we do

Cat found herself situated behind her desk on the highest floor of the CatCo building on a busy Monday morning, after a weekend of talking with Kara, kissing Kara, and doing other sinfully pleasing acts while they had the penthouse to themselves. There were breaks for Supergirl duty, the occasional work call for Cat, and the food recharge Kara needed. Cat decided to put to test Kara’s earlier observation challenge, and both were thoroughly enjoying the experiment. 

Back at the office, the city was buzzing with new about the latest attack on Friday. Supergirl’s fight with Non plastered on the TV’s behind her. 

It was all hands on deck after her morning run down with her staff. James was creating the picture layout for the newest photos of Supergirl. The writing team was keeping the media stories up to date on all CatCo outlets. Kara was in charge of the bullpen, fielding questions before they reached Cat. 

Kara, Cat thought, as her eyes drifted from the current layout, through the glass window and found her assistant standing next to James and Lucy looking over a layout and what seemed to be the most recent damage totals from Supergirl’s fight with Non.

Cat could see the hint of disappointment in Kara’s eyes as Lucy rattled off the amount of damaged occurred. Before she would have thought nothing of this, but now, knowing Kara and Supergirl are the same person, it must have hurt Kara to see the damage she was trying to prevent. 

Cat then saw James place his hand on the small of Kara’s back and rub in a comforting sense which seemed to elevate the tension. After what appeared to be a joke from Lucy, the young hero was smiling again and turned to meet Cat’s peering eyes. 

Cat felt the uptick in her heart when Kara looked over. 

Kara tilted her head, took a deep breath in, and Cat saw her shoulders relax as a half smile appeared on the younger girls face with her eyes softening. 

As if right on cue, Kara’s head perked up, and she turned to look out the window. Her hand to her ear, eyes wide opened, her body fully tensed until her hand dropped back down and she let out a sigh. 

“Gotta Go,” she mouthed to Cat with a smile and wink before running out the office.

Usually, Cat would have been stressed by this. However, she felt a sense of excitement. 

Picking up the phone she dialed her field team.

“Get the choppers in the sky now! It looks like some breaking news featuring Supergirl will be occurring soon!” Miss Grant ordered over the phone.

“But Miss Grant, how could you know Supergirl will be spot-,” the pilot began to question until a smoke tower could be seen from Miss Grant’s office. 

“Umm, sure thing Miss Grant.” –click- 

She turned on the news and waited for the reports of Supergirl to roll in. There was an office fire in one of National Cities buildings. Something that Supergirl would easily handle. That explained why Kara was at ease before she left and why Cat felt a sense of excitement. Kara saving people that were not threatened by Non is what she wanted to do with her powers. 

Watching the news reports, Cat got up and made her way to her private closet. She pulled out some new clothes for Kara. Last time there was a fire in National City Kara came back to the office reeking of smoke. Before she ridiculed her for smelling like smoke, but now it was making sense. 

***Few months prior***

Cat was on the balcony watching the fire turn from black to gray to white smoke as Supergirl helped put out the warehouse fire. It was on the news for most of the afternoon after an explosion turned a small warehouse fire to a full blown fire that needed Supergirl’s attention. 

Supergirl quickly put out the fire but was shown doing search and rescue and cleaning up the warehouse long after the fire was put out. 

Her assistant was out to get lunch and run errands for her when the fire happened. Cat was nervous Kara would have difficulty returning to CatCo for the fire created some chaos with traveling through the city. 

That was four hours ago though and after three unanswered calls, Cat was nervous for her assistant even though she would never admit it. 

Moving to the balcony to look out over the city provided some relief. 

She became mesmerized by the cloud of smoke. Still there even though the fire had been extinguished now for an hour. When she suddenly felt a wave of relief wash over her and her anxiety left. 

She stood up straight and turned around. 

Standing before her was Kara, who snuck up on her and finished placing her lunch on the balcony table. 

Startled by the sight, she tripped over her feet and stumbled against the chair next to her. 

Kara rushed forward and caught the woman. Kara found her hands on Miss Grants hips, holding her up and Miss Grant’s arms found themselves using Kara’s biceps to balance herself from falling further. 

This movement placed their face inches away from each other. Cat felt the tension and sensed Kara did too; both of them hesitant to look up. Cat noticed Kara’s breath was slightly labored, that had to be from the sudden movement of Cat almost falling. 

Cat looked down from Kara’s nose to her mouth and saw her lips slightly parted. Twitching when Cat’s eyes landed on her lips. 

Kara let out a breath and pursed her lips. 

Cat moved her eyes up and locked eyes with Kara. Pupils dilated. If Cat took one more step, her lips would be on top of Kara’s. 

No. She thought as she pushed her arms against Kara’s biceps and steadied herself on two feet. 

“Thank you Kiera, for bringing my lunch, next time don’t take so long,” She snapped without looking at her assistant and sitting down next to her meal, ignoring what just happened. 

“Yes, Miss Grant. I’m sorry, the fire downtown…” Kara stammered back, bring her fumbling hands to touch the corner of her eyeglasses.

“Is that why you reek of smoke. Jesus Kiera, you could have avoided the errands near the warehouse.” Cat said putting a piece of sushi into her mouth and looking up at her assistant who donned a shade of pink on her cheeks.

“Your errands were next to that sushi place, you like, and I didn’t know, by the time I got there, it was too late, and you know Supergirl was there, and I’ve never seen her in action before.” Kara quickly added the last part after stammering through the first part of her statement. 

Cat stopped eating and stared back at her assistant, assessing the girl in front of her. Young, blonde, blue eyes, she had some muscles hidden under that cardigan it appeared. 

“Yes, Supergirl. She can be, captivating in action. I’ve had the fortune of running into her right on this balcony. She caught me actually from slipping,” Cat said as she cocked her eyebrow, slowly raising her food as to not miss Kara’s reaction.

“Oh,” Kara said touching her glasses, “What’s she like?”

“Enthralling,” Cat said as she gave Kara a broad smile before taking another bite of food. “Now if you’re done fan-girling over Supergirl, Kiera, please go home and change out of those smoke ridden clothes.”  
“Yes Miss Grant,” Kara said turning to leave her office. 

Cat let out a sigh once Kara left. She didn’t want to address what happened between her and Kara. However, she felt too similar to the first time Supergirl caught her on this balcony. In fact, she had a habit of getting caught by the hero, and now it seemed her assistant would catch her too. 

***present day***

The clothes were laid out. She assumed that Kara would sense this and that she could use the private bathroom. 

This new sensation was exciting for Cat. Kara explained over the weekend that they have bonded to each other and wasn't sure how it would play out exactly. At first, it caught Cat off guard; it was different than a marriage but very similar. After her failed marriage with Carter’s dad she swore off marriage. Things with Kara had just begun, officially at least. She had to admit she felt the bond long before anything occurred between them. 

That afternoon on the balcony months ago during Supergirl’s first fire made sense now. She was nervous until Kara came back. Kara had gone away excited, so Cat would now feel excited. Eventually, it would turn to nerves if Kara was gone for too long. Cat would feel Kara’s excitement though for the next few hours. 

Kara also told her that if they performed the bonding ceremony, they would be able to separate while feeling each other’s strengths. Cat wondered if that meant she would also feel Kara’s fears, worry, stress. 

Either way, she did want to perform the ceremony with Kara. She did want to wait, and she thought it only fitted to wait until a few things happened first. Kara would have to move into the penthouse and tell Carter. Kara would need a promotion, and they would have to announce their relationship. Cat also insisted on an engagement, even though Kara said they didn’t have to get married if Cat wasn’t ready. 

If I can bond with the girl, I can marry the girl Cat thought, noticing her excitement had started to turn to nerves.

She looked at the time, and it passed the two-hour mark. 

Becoming nervous she turned on the TV to see what was happening. If she was feeling sick, she hoped that Kara’s powers weren’t draining. 

“Supergirl put out the four-alarm fire earlier this afternoon. Using her freeze breath with speed, she isolated the fire. Helping to evacuate the rest of the building; she let firefighters extinguish the remaining flames. Supergirl was last spotted only moments ago taking the last in need of medical attention to the hospital…” The CatCo reporter on the television finished saying.

“Good, she’s okay, she should be back soon.” Cat sighed in relief. 

“Winn!” She then yelled from her desk into the bullpen, “Winn, come here now!”

“Yess, Miss Grant?” Winn rushed into the office. He couldn’t remember the last time Miss Grant called him by his proper name. Maybe this had to do with the conversation him and Kara had earlier. She said she had to fill him in on something before she ran off to her latest Supergirl rescue. 

“Yes, Miss Grant? Are you looking for Kara? She was downstairs last time I checked, I can go see where she is,” Winn stuttered pointing outside her office, not sure where to go. 

“That’s fine Winn, I know where Kara is.” Cat said taking her glasses into one hand, “You know what Kara will like to eat when she’s finished with her latest task?” 

Winn looked at her nervously, “I’m not sure what you mean, filing papers?” 

“Look, don’t worry. I know what Kara is actually doing, and you don’t need to cover for her. Before you protest, I guess Kara hasn’t talked to you yet. Don’t worry, order some food for her and bring it out to the balcony,” Cat said dismissing Winn with her hand. 

“Uhh, sure,” Winn said heading out Miss Grant’s office and straight towards James’.

//////

“I think I know what Kara wanted to talk about,” Winn said shutting the door behind him as he entered the office. 

“What are you talking about?” James said putting down the photos he was looking at. 

“Miss Grant told me to order food for Kara when she was done with her latest task, and she knew it wasn’t filing papers but a Supergirl task.” Winn expressed to James in a panicked whisper. 

“What are you talking about, you mean, Miss Grant knows? Dammit, Lucy.” James said taking out his phone, “Lucy was right.”

“What do you mean?” Winn questioned. 

“Well, Lucy thought something was going on between the two. She insisted they had a crush on each other but would never admit it,” James said setting down his phone, “Now it seems I owe Lucy twenty bucks.”

“So you’re telling me… Kara and Miss Grant, they have something going on between them?” Winn continued to ask.

“It seems like it; it had to be what Kara wanted to talk to about. I don’t see any other way she would be okay with Miss Grant knowing.” James said now starting to rub his temples. 

“But, but what about you? I thought you two?” 

“Yeah, we tried…” James started

“You tried!” Winn said dropping his mouth.

“We talked about it, but it didn’t work between us, and Lucy came here. She’s also the big guy’s cousin. I don’t want to have to deal with that or Alex,” James began to laugh.

“I never thought about that…” Winn started to trail off realizing the family.

“Shouldn’t you be ordering her food by now? If Miss Grant asked you she probably expected it before she asked you,” James said leaving his office, “I think Lucy will be expecting me. 

Lucy was. Cat saw her walking past her office, giving Cat a wave and a smile before finding James. 

It looks like Kara’s friends know now Cat thought.

“Winn! Where are you with that food!” Cat yelled through the bullpen 

\\\\\\\\\

A half hour later Supergirl landed on the CatCo balcony. Trying to smile, she locked eyes with Cat, who was in shock from the landing. 

“Supergirl, what a pleasant surprise, what are you doing here?” Cat asked trying to smile in case anyone followed her here.

“I wasn’t followed, I took a few loops around the city and made sure the coast was clear before I landed,” She said still not taking a step towards Cat “but I needed to see you first before anything else.”

“Thank you for coming here first,” Cat said nodding knowing why Kara came her first, just being next to her had calmed her nerves and Kara seemed to regain her Sunny Danvers appearance. 

“I think I’ll be heading off now,” Supergirl said giving a smiling wink to Cat before she shot into the sky. 

Cat turned around back to her office and saw Kara walking in through the glass doors moments later. 

“Hello, Miss Grant,” here are those reports you wanted. 

“Kiera,” Cat said taking the reports and heading around to her chair. 

“Please help yourself to a change of clothes and when you’re finished there’s some food on the balcony for you,” Cat finished not raising her eyes from the report. 

“Thank you, Miss Grant,” Kara said walking into the private bathroom.

“Oh and Kara, you’ll have to thank Winn for the food,” Cat said finally making eye contact with Kara, “I think you’ll have to talk to your friends, it seems some bets have been won.”

Kara paused eyes and mouth wide open, “Of course.”

Did everyone catch on to her and Cat before she did, Kara couldn’t help but think as she entered Cat’s personal shower. 

//////

Kara emerged from Cat’s office close to the end of the work day.

Winn, James, and Lucy were all still in the office waiting to speak to Kara. 

“Super room?” Kara said to Winn not pausing her stride.

James ended up meeting them already in the office with Lucy.

“It looks like the Supergirl room received an update?” James questioned noticing the fresh coat of paint and some new equipment. 

“I guess Cat knew about the office,” Kara said running her hand on a new desk.

“Cat?” Winn questioned

“I was right Danvers! I knew you and Cat had a thing going on,” Lucy smirked folding her arms across her chest.

“Kara, what’s going on?” James asked seeming to be the only one not bothered by this.  
“We do have something going on, since Friday?” Kara said clutching her hands.

“Friday? Three days? You told her your secret in three days? Can you even trust her?” Winn voiced concern.

“It’s a bit more complicated than that. It seems whatever has been happening between us has been happening over the past year since I first rescued her.” Kara said as the three of her friends looked on in confusion. 

“Kryptonians can bond with another Kryptonian or in this case human when they meet someone with a unique strength. It’s part of my DNA that would ensure the Kryptonian race would survive.” Kara began to explain noticing the defeated look on Winn’s face. 

“These bonds were initially created from couples who shared this connection causing the couples heartbeats to become one. However, when this happens it becomes hard to be apart for more than two hours at a time.” 

“Kara is this safe? What happens when you need to fight Non and it takes longer than two hours? Will your powers drain?” James asked shifting his position with his arms pushing down on the table to lean forward with concern. 

“Yes. My powers will drain. That’s why I had to visit Cat today before I changed. I didn’t need to embrace her, just being around her can balance us out again. It affects her as much as it affects me. We also can feel each other’s excitement and calm each other.”

“This doesn’t sound very practical, though?” Winn asked

“Practical? This is exciting!” Lucy slapped Winn, “Go on, there has to be more?” 

“Yes, there is more Lucy,” Kara answered with a smile, “The ancient Kryptonians realized this wasn’t practical if they were trying to fight invaders. A bonding ritual formed that would mate the partners for life while letting them be apart for more practical needs,” She said making sure to restate what Winn was questioning. 

Lucy was staring at her like a smiling fool while James looked on with a smirk shaking his head. Only Winn seem a little deflated.

“Eventually, this tradition faded out, and marriage took over, but it can still happen when a Kryptonian thinks their race is in danger of extinction, which I suppose it is,” Kara laughed, “Cat is my match, in every way, I love her.”

That’s when everyone paused and stared at Kara. 

“Love her?” Lucy finally spoke. 

“Yeah,” Kara said looking down for a moment, “I love her. It’s not just a physical bond; it’s an emotional bond that I’ve felt growing since I met her. That bond kept drawing me to her. I plan on devoting my life to her.”

“That’s great Kara!” Lucy said with a soft smile on her face and embracing Kara in a hug.

Kara let out a small smile, and a tear fell down her cheek.

“Enough of us, go get your girl.” James motioned patting her on the back.

“You deserve it,” Winn finally spoke.

“Thanks, everyone. I better get going, game night this week?” Kara asked, smiling and happy that all of her friends were on board, especially Winn. 

“We wouldn’t miss it,” Lucy answered for all three.

“I knew it you guys!” Lucy let out with a clap after Kara had left. 

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Kara left her friends close to the noted two-hour time limit. Even though she was only on a different floor, she didn’t want to push it. 

As she was waiting for the elevator, she has an idea. 

Cat felt a twinge of mischief before she heard the familiar thud on the balcony. 

Kara. Cat thought, but why would she be flying in, had she left the building and not told her, with a growing mixture of anger and confusion Cat made her way around her desk. 

“Supergirl,” Cat let out.

“Not to worry Miss Grant,” Kara said smiling detecting Cat’s conflicting emotions, “I was done talking to my colleagues, and I thought I drop in to give you a personal detailing of the fire and fight.”

“Ah, I see, will my balcony due?” Cat walked towards her, and she caught on to the young hero and motioned for Kara to follow her back outside. 

When Cat turned around, she found her back pressed against the balcony railing and blue eyes piercing down. 

“This will do perfectly,” Kara said as she leaned in and pressed her lips down onto the older blonde. 

Cat found herself enclosed by the hero, the strong arms on each side of her body. She snuck her arms around the hero’s waist and pulled her closer onto her. Tilting her head to deepen the kiss and tracing her tongue on Kara’s bottom lip, Kara let out a moan as Cat’s tongue began to explore further. 

Kat pushed her thigh in between Cat’s legs and pressed onto Cat’s center. She felt nails attempting to push through her suit as Cat bit down on her neck. Cat began to rock her hips forward, sucking on Kara’s pulse point. Cat felt Kara’s hand playing with the hem of her blouse and inching their way up her back. Kara’s hand slipped to the front, and Cat let out a gasp when she felt the fingers brush against her already erect nipples. 

Pushing her head back for a breath of air, locking eyes with the hero, Cat saw this hunger within Kara she hadn’t seen before. 

Cat then felt the hunger, the surge deep inside of her calling for Kara. She had felt arousal before, but nothing like this, this was raw desire. 

“What do you say we get out of here?” Cat said pulling Kara down for a heated, wet kiss. 

“Let's go,” Kara said pulling Cat into a newlywed carry and making their way to Cat’s 

/////

Kara was careful flying with Cat, taking her over the city, making sure to take a scenic route to avoid anyone spotting them. 

She was excited from flying with Cat for the first time and what was going to occur when they got back home. 

“Anxious dear?” Cat said looking up into Kara’s eyes.

Kara was silent in response and looked down at Cat. She knew Cat would already know the answer since they’ve become intimate with each other their bond was only growing stronger. They would have to go through the bonding ritual though sooner rather than later at this rate. 

Yes, Kara thought. Yes, to being anxious about flying you for the first time, yes to being anxious about bonding with you, yes to one of us bearing a child from that bonding ritual, yes to fighting Non. Yes, to saving you. Yes, to tonight.

She looked back up and the night sky and gave a quick burst of speed, quicker than she wanted to fly with Cat but she needed to land on the balcony. 

She needed to have her hands on Cat’s body. She needed to feel her fingertips gliding over Cat’s torso, leaving the slightest marks. She needed to fill her wet lips place kisses down Cat’s jaw line to her collar bone. 

So she did.

Cat felt the desire and hunger growing by the time they landed on the balcony. 

She thought she had super speed herself the way she leaped out of Kara’s arms and pushed herself against the hero’s body. 

Kara’s hands already found themselves on Cat’s back and clawing their way up to the zipper of her dress. There wasn’t any fumbling as she yanked on the zipper and tore the dress in half from the force. 

“Fuck it,” Cat moaned into a kiss, and she moved her body away from the hero’s without breaking the kiss but moving the torn dress off her shoulders and hungrily reaching out to pull Kara back to her. 

“This. Needs. To. Go.” Cat was moaning and her hands with fumbling to feel up Kara’s chest. Frantically making her way to the hidden zipper. 

“Let me,” Kara gasped, mouth opening after feeling a rough yank on her chest with Cat using her hand to thrust Kara’s center against her. 

She moved their bodies apart for a second stopping when she was completely naked in front of Cat. 

“That was, efficient,” Cat let out in a husky tone as if she was eyeing her prey. She stalked back towards Kara and pushed her front flat against the hero. She took one her thighs and roughly placed it against Kara’s center and jerked her leg to the side. 

She didn’t break eye contact with Kara. The young blonde’s pupils were blown with darkness. The hunger that was building inside of them fed off each other. Cat had never felt so aroused. She could feel every inch of Kara’s body craving her, and every inch of Cat’s body wanted to please the younger girl.

Cat placed her hands on Kara’s waist and pushed her against the balcony siding. She slid her body down Kara’s, letting Kara’s wetness smear across her abdomen as she refused to break eye contact. Kara's breath was shallow and steady, hitching whenever Cat would push harder against her center. 

Cat gave her one final look; she could see the pleading in Kara’s eyes before she dipped her head and proceeded to swipe her tongue past Kara’s folds and press herself deeper. 

Her tongue found Kara’s entrance wet and ready for her. She flattened her tongue and pressed it against the moaning hero as she worked her way up to her clit and gave it a few licks. She repeated the movement slowly, noticing Kara’s hips bucking as she increased speed. Kara flung a leg over Cat’s shoulder and pushed her further between her thighs. This demand pushed Cat over the edge, and she stopped holding back. Cat was going to make her hero come. 

Cat using her tongue viciously against the girl. She worked and worked in circles, darting in and out of Kara’s center. When she stuck a finger inside, and her tongue worked Kara’s clit she heard a moan she thought all of National City could here. 

“RAO. FUCK. CAT.” Kara growled as she felt Cat’s other hand dig here nails into Kara’s thigh, pushing the legs farther apart and another finger slipping into the center. “Cat. Ohh, Cat. Fuck. Rao. Don’t stop.”

“Did you say stop?” Cat asked smirking up to the hero.

“Don’t. FUCKING. Stop,” Kara said through gritted teeth, holding one of her breast and clamping down on her nipple. Letting another moan out as Cat entered a third Finger. 

At this point Kara looked to be bouncing on the CEO’s face. Using her floating ability not to crush Cat, her legs starting to shake as she felt a wave begin to come over her body. 

Cat noticed the sensation and used her free hand to press against Kara’s torso in a mixture to keep her from floating away and pinning her down for more pressure. Cat’s tongue continued to circle and nip around Kara’s clit as Kara’s hand made her way into Cat’s hair. 

That’s when it happened. To Kara, it felt like a damn releasing. All the emotions she had for Cat came rushing out, the love, lust, anger, impatience, yearning, desire, happiness, joy, came flooding out of Kara. Her body shook, and her legs were convulsing, she could still feel Cat pounding inside her, but she felt she was drifting away. 

Cat was no longer on her knees, but still holding the hero in place, slowing down her fingers pumping inside her. “I got you, darling, I’m right here,” Cat whispered in her ear. Placing a kiss on Kara’s cheek, her arm wrapped around the waist, “I’m right here,” Cat repeated, using her nose to touch the tears coming down Kara’s cheek. 

“Shh, it’s okay. It’ll be okay. We’ll be okay,” Cat said, looking at the hero she just made come undone on her balcony in the greatest orgasm she thought she gave, now crying, “Shh, It’s okay.” 

Cat now had both of her arms around the hero’s waist, as Kara’s head was resting in the nape of her neck quietly sobbing. Cat moved one of her hands to Kara’s shoulder and slightly bent down to pick up something. 

Kara couldn’t feel what Cat was doing, but she felt the women running her fingers through her hair trying to sooth her. Kara’s breath hitching from crying, but starting to calm down. 

Kara didn’t realize Cat had her cape. Cat was slowly placing it around Kara’s shoulders and lightly tying it around Kara’s neck to keep it in place before she wrapped it around herself like a cocoon, placing Kara’s hand’s on the small of her back to keep the cape in place around them. 

If on instinct, Kara floated them around so Cat was leaning against the balcony to support the cape and freeing Kara’s hands. She was about to speak before Cat shushed her again. 

“Kara Zor-El Danvers of Krypton and now of Earth. You and I should have never met, maybe in another lifetime, but it can be only fate coming together now. For the moment I first laid eyes on you, from the moment you rescued me, I have smiled a littler brighter every day.” Cat said shifting their bodies slightly, clasping their hands together with the cape encircling them. 

“You may want to argue and say we should not be together, for it’ll only bring us harm. I think staying apart will only do us worse. Kara, I love you. I have never been so sure of loving someone. You are the first and last thing I think of each day. I know you may feel like your world is coming down. The weight of the world may be on your shoulders. But as long as we’re together you will not share that weight alone.”

Kara took their hands and brought them to her chest. The sensation burning into Kara’s chest, the only cold feeling, a lone ring coming from Cat’s finger. She gave a quick kiss to Kara before Cat finished, “On your home planet the House of El stands for hope. On this planet, the House of El will stand for hope. Stronger together.” 

Kara was unable to break the bond between them; not did she want to. She could stay in this moment forever, “for as long as you will have me Cat, I will be yours.” She said placing another kiss on Cat’s lips.

“The weight of the world does feel like it’s crashing down on me, but with you by my side, I know,” Kara said, choking back some tears before she continued. “I know as long as we have each other, gosh can this get any cheesier, you just made me come, and here I am crying like a bumbling idiot,” Kara said with a smile on her face and laughing as she tried to wipe the tear from her face. 

“Well, you’re my, incredibly talented, brilliant, gorgeous, bumbling idiot that I love.” Cat said moving her hand to wipe Kara’s tears, “and of course, this could get cheesier,” Cat said placing a kiss on Kara’s lips.   
At that moment, Kara realized they were no longer on the balcony, but floating a few feet above the penthouse. 

“All right dear, that’s enough for one night, bring us down,” Cat said bringing her eyes back to Kara, who had a look of panic on her face. 

“I can't.”

“What do you mean you can’t?” Cat said in a tone that she reserved for employees inside CatCo. 

“I mean, I’m trying, but I can’t float us back down.”

They broke the cloud barrier, looking around they saw the clear light of the full moon. They seemed to be glowing from the effect. 

The cape remained cocooned around them and was glowing when Cat noticed the light coming from her hand behind Kara’s neck. The ring that Carter had given her after her first divorce was glowing, the cape was glowing. They were glowing. 

Kara looked down and locked eyes with Cat. Completely naked above the clouds with Cat Grant wrapped around them. She felt a sense of calm was over her, and the glow began to fade and slowly they came back down to the balcony. 

Once their feet were firmly planted on the ground, Cat nuzzled into the nape of Kara’s neck.

“I think we accidentally performed the bonding ritual,” Cat whispered. 

“I think we just did too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with me and sorry the updates are far between. As always life happens, hopefully, this chapter will make up for it. I realize I'm not good with angst, so I'll try to stick with fluff. I like fluff. This chapter was super cheese too. 
> 
> As always let me know what you think!


End file.
